Felicity and the Battle for Auradon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The teenagers of Disney's most infamous villains return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of villainous off-spring to join them at Auradon Prep. Join Felicity and her new best friends: Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, as they celebrate a brand new VK Day and Mal is dubbed as Queen of Auradon, but all is not well when a new foe comes to stop them to take over Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This should keep you guys occupied for a while. I'll post more as soon as possible. Read & Review for right now.**

* * *

Felicity was shown to be fast asleep in her bed in her new school of Auradon Prep. She had been there for a while along with her new friends, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos, who were said to be rotten to the core, especially from being the children of Maleficent, Jafar, The Evil Queen, and Cruella deVil. Until of course, Prince Ben decided that the kids from the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to come to Auradon to go to school there and he grew a soft spot for all of them, especially Mal who was his princess. Today was a very important day to the VKs though, AKA The Villain Kids to come to Auradon to find their happily ever afters too. And where Felicity knew that this day would be the day when four VK's would be picked to go to Auradon. Mismagius soon came over to wake up Felicity, shaking her a bit and kissing her on the cheeks like a mother.

Felicity giggled as that tickled a bit before calling out, "Mismagius!"

"Come on, Felicity," Mismagius smiled. "It's VK Day."

"Finally..." Felicity smiled back as she soon moved her blankets off of the bed, sliding over to put her slippers on as she would take a shower before meeting the others outside.

"Oh, Auradon is wonderful, isn't it?" Mismagius beamed. "Especially with Ben as the king."

"It sure is," Felicity smiled to her Pokemon. "I'm so proud of him and what we've done to help."

"Come on, come on, we've gotta get you ready for VK Day." Bartock smiled to Felicity as he stood by what Felicity was going to wear.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Felicity giggled to them as she soon hit the showers.

Bartok and Mismagius soon waited as Felicity would get ready for the big day as her cell phone went off with texts from Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, asking if she was awake and if she remembered about today.

"Looks like we got her up just in time." Bartok said.

"It's such an exciting day," Mismagius smiled. "I'm sure her parents would be proud too."

"No doubt." Bartok smiled back, even if Cherry and Forte had a funny way of showing happiness while Felicity seemed to be the happiest in her family, mentally and physically.

Felicity soon came out of the shower and groomed herself before coming to Bartok to get her clothes on. Bartok flew over to Felicity with her clothes so then she would get dressed. Felicity smiled as she soon got dressed, humming to herself almost like Cinderella in the morning. Once she was dressed, she brushed her hair and tied in her hair ribbons before hearing pebbles hitting her bedroom window and she opened it before looking down to see Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos waving up at her from the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Felicity beamed.

"You still coming?!" Mal called out.

"On my way down!" Felicity called back.

"Alright, but make it quick!" Carlos told her. "You know how cranky we VKs can get!"

Felicity soon closed the window as she had a little song in her heart on her way down to her friends. "Do you think the coast is clear?, No one to see, no one to hear, Me sing out my song?, I think we're all alone~" she then began to sing as she left her room, wandering out into the corridors to meet her friends outside. "I don't need my name in lights, That's not where I set my sights, No, oh-oh, no, not me, I don't need a stage to sing~"

Bartok and Mismagius then began to follow her out.

"I like the quiet, I like the calm, To turn it up, and sing along~" Felicity sang as she was making her way out. "I'm not just shy look close and you will see, There's so much more to me, I'm fine rehearsing on my own, My hair brush is my microphone, Look out now I'm in the zone, Yeah! Can you feel it? I like the quiet, I like the calm, To turn it up, and sing along, I'm not just shy look close and you will see, There's so much more to me~

Bartok and Mismagius soon floated by her as she danced a bit in her singing.

"I speak soft out in a crowd, I whisper, 'Am I being too loud?'~" Felicity sang softly, coming by Coach Jenkins and Verna who were talking before they waved to her and she backed up a bit shyly before sounding louder and more confident. "But when I close that door, The crowd, it just wants more and more and mooooore~"

Audrey and Purrloin seemed to glare at Felicity as she traveled through the hallways to meet up with her best friends.

"I like the quiet, I like the calm (oh-whoa-whoa), To turn it up, to sing along, I'm not just shy, Look close, and you will see, There's so much more to me~," Felicity sang before imagining herself as a famous pop star. "I like my friends, I like my pets (oh-whoa-whoa), I like to rock, do pirouettes (oh-whoa), I'm more than shy, I'm more than you can see, There's so much more to me~"

"Hey, Felicity!" Jay's voice spoke up.

"Gah!" Felicity let out a small yelp.

"I thought I'd see what was keepin' ya, I mean, we've been talking about this for weeks," Jay smiled before he saw sparkles flying around the room and falling down around them. "Uh... Were you playing music?"

"No!" Felicity squeaked.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you coming or what?" Jay asked.

"I guess so." Felicity smiled sheepishly before going with him.

"Hey, you know I take care of ya," Jay told her. "You're like a little sister to me."

"Not just to you, but to Carlos and Evie and Mal," Felicity smiled. "You four are like a second family to me."

"Yeah, I guess we all are pretty close," Jay smiled back. "You ready to meet the VKs?"

"Yes," Felicity nodded. "Um, who are they? Dizzy, I know from last time."

"Uh, I think Mal said Smee's twins and Dr. Facilier's daughter Celia." Jay replied.

* * *

They soon met up with the others.

"What took ya so long, ya slowpoke?" Carlos smirked playfully to Felicity.

"At least I don't take as long as Evie in the bathroom to put on her make-up." Felicity smirked back to him.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Evie smirked playfully.

"All right, Felicity, come with us." Mal then told the girl.

"Right behind ya." Felicity replied.

They soon left Auradon briefly and came to the Isle of the Lost to pick up the new VKs. Of course, they would have to first gather all of the VKs together so then they could announce who was going.

"Feels weird coming here sometimes," Felicity said. "Uh, no offense, guys."

"Ah, it's alright," Carlos replied. "We're used to it."

They soon went to gather all the VKs together into one spot. Felicity's four friends soon broke out in a song to wake up the other VKs on the Isle to get going. Felicity smiled and soon joined them while the VKs were slowly waking up and gathering around to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as today was the big day for some of them. And where everyone was excited as they were going to see who was gonna go to Auradon.

"Mind if we get some honey on the way back?" Felicity asked. "I have a massive craving."

"You've been eating a lot of honey lately," Carlos chuckled. "You trying to be Winnie the Pooh?"

Felicity shrugged sheepishly. "Just hungry for some honey, I guess."

"We'll stop by the cafeteria when we get back to Auradon." Carlos replied.

The group on the ground soon cheered as they saw Felicity, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal who were going to take some of them with them to Auradon Prep.

_'They sure are excited.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Who wants to go?!" Mal beamed. "You?!"

The crowd got excited and chattered about going along to Auradon.

"Come on, Flick, you can gather the new VKs with us." Mal smiled before walking off with her best friend, Evie.

"Wahoo!" Felicity cheered.

The girls soon went to collect forms from only a select few of the VKs since they couldn't bring everybody there. A redheaded girl hid beneath the crowd, holding onto a cage which had a Sandile inside of it.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's enough," Felicity said before coming back to the balcony with Mal and Evie as she took a breath and smiled to make her announcement with them. "I'm so excited. I can't believe this day has finally arrived!" she then began to them.

Everyone cheered as they couldn't agree more.

"I honestly wish we could take you _all_ with us." Felicity then said.

"And some day, very soon, maybe we can." Evie added.

"Yeah, we're gonna be back here so many times, you're going to be so sick of us." Mal helped.

"So sick of us." Evie repeated.

Everyone then laughed since that was meant to be a joke.

_'Alright, now to announce who will be going to Auradon Prep.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Can I get a drum roll, please?" Evie requested.

The people of the Isle soon stomped their feet to be like a drum rolling for suspense.

"First, I would like to begin, with the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine, daughter of Drizella, my sweet, sweet friend: My Dizzy." Evie then began.

Everyone began to cheer for Dizzy and where she soon joined up with Evie.

"Next, the son of Smee," Carlos soon took his turn before smiling to twin boys who stood by Captain Hook's right-hand man. "Come on, Squeaky!"

The boy soon silently walked over to Carlos before hugging him.

"Aww, he must be shy." Felicity commented.

"And there's no way we're splitting up the twins, so come over here, Squirmy, come on!" Jay smiled at the second twin as he took his turn.

Felicity beamed and clapped with the others as she looked very happy to be apart of this. Smee smiled and encouraged his other son to go over to the son of Jafar, looking proud of him.

"Congratulations!" Felicity called out while clapping with the others as Squeaky looked happy to see his twin brother coming along.

"And last, but certainly not least, we all picked this girl because we all agreed that she could use a little bit of Fairy Godmother's goodness class," Mal soon said. "Give it on up for Dr. Facilier's daughter: Celia!"

Everyone began to cheer for Celia.

"I'm back." Celia smirked, setting her Sandile down on the floor before she did a dance, then went to go join the others to crowd with the famous VKs who came to Auradon first.

"Congratulations." Felicity smiled to the new VKs coming into Auradon Prep.

"We'll be back for you guys, next week, okay?" Carlos smiled.

"And so, pack your stuff," Jay added before smiling playfully. "Your own stuff."

This caused the group to laugh slightly.

"Now, VKs, since you have big new plans out of the Isle of the Lost, what are you gonna do next?" Felicity rhetorically asked.

"Yeah! Where are we going?" Mal and Evie then prompted.

"We're going to AURADON!" Celia and Dizzy then beamed with the others on the isle.

Felicity smiled as this was a good thing.

* * *

Eventually, everything quieted down.

"Here's some honey," Carlos said, giving a bottle of some to Felicity. "So, uh, do you want this for some tea? Maybe some toast, or..."

Felicity poked her fangs into the bottle and she slurped the honey out through the holes.

"...Or just drink it like an addict..." Carlos then said in concern.

"That's new..." Evie added.

"She's been eating honey all day for the past few weeks..." Jay said. "Felicity, is there something you wanna tell us?"

"I don't have a problem..." Felicity said, a bit groggily, wiping her mouth from the sticky and sweet substance. "I just want something sweet to keep up my strength."

"Yeah, but I don't think all the bees in the world are gonna be able to keep up with you with the way you eat their honey," Jay smirked jokingly. He could see no one was laughing. "Aw, you guys have no sense of humor." he then crossed his arms.

* * *

They soon came back into Auradon after taking care of the new VK kids and Felicity took that time to write letters to her family about what was going on lately as she smiled quite cheerfully while Mal was keeping an eye out in the water, expecting to see a return from Uma after the last adventure they had in school. And where Felicity made sure to include a secret that would be a surprise for Mal and which was a secret from rest of Auradon as well and where this secret was going to be revealed on the same day as the day when the new VKs be picked up. Witherspoon soon flew up to the girl. Felicity smiled, giving the pigeon the note to send to out of Auradon, giving him some birdseed as a payment, petting his feathers as she let him fly off to deliver the note.

"Felicity?" Ben called to his sister's best friend.

"Mal's out on the balcony." Felicity said.

"Oh... Maybe I wanted to say hi to you?" Ben smiled innocently. He could see that Felicity already knew that he was looking for Mal. "So... The balcony?" he then smiled sheepishly.

"Get outta here." Felicity teased.

Ben then laughed as he went to go playfully sneak up behind Mal as she was looking out for Uma. Felicity soon went to get to the others.

* * *

Carlos was reading a book after getting himself ready.

"Carlos?" Felicity peeked her head in the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Carlos smiled. "You ready?"

"I am..." Felicity nodded before sighing shakily. "Ooh, my parents are gonna be here too. I hope I made them proud."

"I'm sure you did." Carlos smiled.

The two then shared a best friend hug with each other.

"Come on, let's get going." Carlos smiled, urging her out the door playfully.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Felicity giggled.

They soon ran into Jane and she happily hugged Carlos before kissing him which made Felicity smile happily. They soon went off to where the surprise was going to be.

Chip beamed as he soon hugged Felicity once he saw her.

"I really missed you too, Chip." Felicity blushed to her best guy friend.

"You look really pretty today," Chip smiled to her. "Your parents on their way now, but Belle and Adam are here now."

"That's good." Felicity smiled back.

"Ooh, you smell sweet." Chip said.

"Heh... Must've had some extra honey." Felicity said sheepishly.

"Not sure who you got that from," Cherry said playfully as she came to see her daughter. "I only really had honey in my tea when I felt sick."

"Mother!" Felicity beamed and ran up to her, hugging her right away.

"What? No hug for your papa or brother?" Forte smirked playfully.

"Bonsoir, Papa." Felicity smiled before hugging him.

Simon then silently patted Felicity on the back.

"I wish King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse could see this since they created Auradon about 20 years ago when I met them with your aunt, uncle, and your uncle's cousin, Yusei at the House of Mouse, along with that boy Sora," Cherry told Felicity. "Auradon really has come a long way since he first announced its creation to us from that time."

"They're probably busy." Felicity said.

"Mm... Perhaps..." Cherry said.

"Oh... Uh... Mother, how's your new book coming along?" Felicity then asked.

"Just fine... Just fine..." Cherry said before taking out a physical copy of Estelle's Enchanted Journey that she wrote after the girl's journey with the famed Disney Princesses along with Isabelle who was later revealed to be a princess herself.

"Wow." Felicity smiled.

"It's dedicated to all of the friends I've made in Auradon before this kingdom even existed before you kids were born," Cherry then said proudly. "I decided to unveil it since today is a proud day in the kingdom."

"Oh, Mother, it certainly is." Felicity smiled happily.

* * *

Once they were in front of Auradon Prep, they saw everyone there.

"Come on, Felicity, let's go meet everybody." Chip smiled, taking Felicity's hand and ran off with her.

"Au revior, Mother... Au revior, Papa," Felicity told her parents. "I'll be back later."

"You have fun now, dear," Cherry told her daughter. "We'll be with Belle and Adam and the other parents if you're looking for us."

"And they should be here in 3, 2, 1." Felicity smiled as she cued.

Everyone else began to gather around. Audrey glared to Felicity as she carried her Purrloin in her arms as she stood with her grandmother, Queen Leah. The mean girl then stuck her tongue out while Felicity gave a small glare back, though didn't get fully angry.

"Here they come." Evie smiled as that cued Doug and the rest of the school marching band to play.

Mal and Ben were soon seen coming out to everyone. The crowd beamed and gushed as they saw the new royal couple together. Belle and Adam looked very proud of their son as he soon went to stand up with Mal in front of everyone else in Auradon.

"Stay." Verna told Mal as she stepped onto the platform with Ben.

"Stay here?" Mal asked.

"Yes," Verna nodded and soon spoke into the microphone as the crowd settled down. "Bippity-boppity, one, two, one, two. Can everybody hear me?"

Everyone began to cheer, letting her know that they could hear her.

"Yes!" Jane spoke up as she hugged Carlos's arm.

Carlos laughed a little to that.

"Ben." Verna then smiled, handing Ben the microphone then.

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother," Ben smiled back as he took the microphone from her. "What's up, Auradon?"

The crowd soon cheered again for him.

"Thank you," Ben smiled. "Thank you so much for coming out to welcome our new arrivals. They'll be here soon."

"Like we have a choice." Queen Leah muttered to herself.

"Whoo!" Mal soon clapped and cheered with the excited crowd.

"It worked out pretty well for the first four." Ben then continued.

"Yeah, especially for you!" Chad mocked with a laugh until Audrey snapped her fingers to shut him up.

"Really funny." Audrey rolled her eyes to him.

"And it won't just be VKs, we're also expecting Herkie and Hebe, also known as the children of Hercules and Megara, our new exchange students from Greece!" Ben then announced.

The crowd cheered even more from that news.

_'Here it comes.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Mal, this is the exact spot we first met not so long ago," Ben spoke to the girl he really liked. "I feel like I've known you my whole life, but did I mention, I'm in love with you?"

"Aww..." The crowd awed from that.

"I met this girl, That rocked my world, Like it's never been rocked~," Ben soon sang to Mal which made her blush happily. "And now I'm living just, For her and I won't ever stop, I never thought that, It could happen to a guy like me, But now look, At what you've done, You got me down on my knee, Mal, it's you and me, It's you and me forever~," he then got down on one knee with an engagement ring which was the biggest surprise of all today. "Will you marry me? Will you be my Queen?"

"No!" Audrey gasped.

"Yes." Mal nodded out of happiness.

Gabrielle and Felicity beamed, hugging each other as they were happy and excited for Ben. Mal and Ben soon shared a kiss as everyone cheered for and celebrated them as it was an even better day.

Carlos soon tried to chest bump Adam, but regretted it right after. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." he then said sheepishly.

The only ones that weren't excited or happy about this were Audrey and Queen Leah. A lot of people celebrated in their own way.

"Makes our movie nights seem a little tame." Doug said to Evie.

"I love y-" Evie said until he soon looked at her. "...Movies."

"Me too." Doug replied.

"Yeah." Evie then said.

"A lifetime of plans, gone. Our family status, gone," Queen Leah huffed before scolding her granddaughter. "Audrey, you were supposed to be his Queen, and you let him slip through your fingers. Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."

"Don't you think I feel bad _enough_, Granny?" Audrey asked.

"Ben and Mal are the best," A girl smiled to her friend as they waved a banner. "I'm so excited for Mal to be our Queen."

"You'd really rather have a VK on the throne than me?" Audrey glared at them. "What is wrong with you, people? What is wrong with _everybody_?"

The two soon walked away weakly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm engaged, man." Ben smiled to Carlos, Chip, Doug, and Jay.

"Congrats, Ben." Chip smiled back.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll be your turn next." Jay smirked as he playfully punched Chip's arm.

"Heh... Thanks, Jay," Chip chuckled bashfully. "I think I know what you mean, because I have plans for Felicity myself."

"Oh?" Carlos replied before smirking. "Do tell."

"Well... Can I trust you guys to keep this a secret until I'm ready to tell Felicity?" Chip asked them, turning his back at them for a moment.

"You sure can." Carlos smiled.

Chip soon took out a tiny black box and opened it up to show a golden ring with a red ruby which resembled the flower known as a rose.

"Shiny..." Jay said, reaching out to take it.

Chip then clamped the box shut to keep his sticky fingers away from it.

"Ow!" Jay complained.

"It's not for you," Chip blushed slightly. "It's for Felicity."

"She's going to love it." Carlos told him.

"Are... Are you gonna ask Flick to marry you?" Jay asked.

Chip smiled and nodded while blushing.

"Oh... Oh, Chip! That's amazing!" Jay replied.

"Don't tell her," Chip reminded them. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright." Carlos nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Chip smiled to them.

"Hey, no problem," Jay chuckled, ruffling up his hair a bit. "I can tell that this is gonna be good."

* * *

Mal was soon seen running down to Evie and Felicity, hugging them instantly. "What, did you know?!" she then asked them.

"I might've." Felicity replied.

"I knew everything!" Evie said as she hugged her best friend. "You are going to rock that crown."

"Evie's right." Felicity smiled.

Mal soon hugged Felicity next happily.

"Okay. So I've only done about 1,000 sketches of your wedding dress, and Belle's already planned an engagement party next week~" Evie beamed to Mal.

"Well, it's a really good thing I said yes." Mal smiled as she then came to see Belle and Adam.

"Come this way, future sister." Gabrielle giggled as she stood with her parents.

Mal soon hugged Adam first before hugging Belle and then lastly Gabrielle.

"Oh, I finally get a sister!" Gabrielle beamed to Mal.

"Congrats, son." Adam smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Ben smiled back.

"I love you, Belle." Mal beamed to her future mother-in-law.

"Aw, I love you." Belle smiled from that.

Murkrow soon came out of its PokeBall as it perched on Mal's shoulder, looking happy for its trainer.

"Aw, thanks, Murkrow." Mal smiled to her Pokemon, petting him happily.

Murkrow nuzzled up to her face a bit.

"Oh, sweetie," Verna smiled before hugging Mal. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother," Ben smiled back before whispering. "I think she liked it."

"Bippity-boppity, you betcha." Verna then whispered back.

"Yep." Gabrielle also whispered to her brother.

Ben beamed to his family in excitement.

"Way to go, Ben." Chip smiled, hoping he could pull off his engagement to Felicity soon.

"All bow to Her Royal Majesty." Jay said playfully before bowing to Mal.

"Oh, yes, her Royal Purple-ness." Carlos added, playfully removing his hat with a bow.

"Silence, you annoying peasants." Mal said playfully.

"As you wish, my liege." Jay smirked.

"Your Crankiness." Carlos added.

"Carlos!" Felicity called out with a giggle. "Oh, and we can't forget The new Royal Birdbrain." she then gestured playfully to Murkrow.

Murkrow simply rolled its eyes playfully at that comment.

* * *

Purrloin's hiss was soon heard as Audrey approached Mal and Murkrow.

"Congratulations. You won him fair and square," Audrey smirked to Mal. "Oh, wait, no, you didn't. You spelled Ben to destroy all of Auradon. Touching story for the grandkids."

"Oh, yes, that'll be such a touching story." Purrloin smirked.

Mal looked a bit stunned while Murkrow glared at both Audrey and her Purrloin.

"Okay. Let's do this." Ben soon said before fist-bumping with Jay.

"Speaking of kids, we have some kids waiting on us," Mal then said to Audrey. "So... If you'll excuse me."

"I'm coming with." Murkrow said.

Purrloin rolled her eyes while Audrey huffed a bit as she was left in the dust.

A purple limo soon appeared with Mal's name on the license plate as the group came together to the car while everyone wished their congratulations to Ben and Mal.

"Congratulations, Mi'lady Mal." Chip smiled to Mal.

"Thank you." Mal smiled back.

"Your Majesty." Chip then told Ben happily.

The group was seen driving to the Isle of the Lost. Chip waved as he would wait in Auradon.

* * *

After getting to the Isle, the boys left the car while the girls requested them to wait for a bit while they would stay in the car for a little while longer.

"So, Felicity, you've been acting weird lately..." Mal said as she and the other girls were alone for a bit. "You wanna tell us what's going on?"

"Well... I have something I want to tell Chip, but I don't want him to know about it just yet..." Felicity said.

"Well, you can tell us," Evie replied. "We won't tell Chip anything until you're ready."

"Well... You know I've been eating honey lately..." Felicity said. "I've actually been craving it... Like... Monster craving... I've also felt sicker than usual in the morning... I hope Chip takes the news alright since we're not married, but girls... I'm pregnant."

This news was surprising, but in a good way.

"Fliss?!" Evie gasped. "You're..."

Felicity nodded to them.

Evie let out a high-pitched squeal before hugging Felicity tightly out of excitement. "Congratulations!"

"Merci." Felicity smiled.

Evie and Mal beamed.

"Remember, don't tell Chip." Felicity told them.

"We promise." Evie and Mal then said.

"Good." Felicity nodded as they soon came out of the car to meet the new VKs who were newly accepted into Auradon.

And where the new VKs were ready to get to Auradon.

"You okay?" Carlos asked Felicity.

"I'm fine, Carlos," Felicity smiled to her best guy friend. "Just had to have a little girl talk with Mal and Evie."

"Okay, good." Carlos smiled back to know that she was alright now since they were close like siblings, almost like when Cherry and Atticus were younger.

* * *

Smee was seen kissing his twin sons goodbye as it was time for them to go. Felicity smiled, happy to see that the villains actually did love their kids. Well, most of them anyway.

"All right, boys," Jay said as he took one twin. "Let's hit the road."

"You're gonna see him soon, okay?" Carlos smiled, taking the other twin.

Felicity smiled to the boys before shuddering as she saw a frightening older woman appear with her granddaughter.

"Do you have everything?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"Yes, I have everything." Dizzy smiled as she held onto Psyduck while moving their luggage.

"Are you sure?" Lady Tremaine asked.

"I'm sure, Granny." Dizzy replied.

"Oh, really?" Lady Tremaine prompted, bringing out something to her granddaughter.

"My glue gun!" Dizzy beamed once she saw that before taking it.

Psyduck went face-palm as they had forgotten to pack the glue gun.

"I don't know what you're going to do without me." Lady Tremaine sighed to her granddaughter.

"I'll miss you." Dizzy smiled to her, despite the coldness while Psyduck seemed to hate it.

"Go on, go on." Lady Tremaine then gestured for her granddaughter to leave.

Felicity soon realized she was a bit lucky that her mother at least cared about her safety and life a lot more than Lady Tremaine seemed to care about Dizzy's well-being. Before getting into the limo though, Dizzy hugged her grandmother. Lady Tremaine accepted the hug and once it was done, she shooed away her granddaughter. Evie smiled as she then walked off happily with Dizzy.

"Here, let me help get this off of you," Mal said to Celia before the girl then tossed her bag into the trunk while holding onto her Sandile's cage. "Oh. I guess we'll meet Herkie and Hebe at the school or something?"

A golden chariot was shown to be flying as the god Helios was driving it with a brown-haired strong boy and a redheaded girl were in the back, flying over the Isle of the Lost.

"Or they'll meet us here." Mal smiled.

Helios soon flew the chariot down and opened the door for Herkie and Hebe.

"Well, I guess this is it." Herkie smiled as he came out with his bags.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Hebe said, a bit nervously.

"Hey, guys." Felicity smiled at Herkie and Hebe.

"Oh! Hi." Hebe smiled back.

"You're just going to love Auradon," Felicity smiled. "I know I enjoyed it very much once I started."

"I think we're gonna love Auradon too." Herkie said.

Felicity beamed to them as she led them to the car.

"Thanks, Helios, we'll take it from here." Herkie told the god.

"See ya later, kids," Helios smiled to them. "Have a great time."

"We sure will." Hebe smiled back.

They soon came into the limo while Carlos grunted in carrying Herkie's bags before soon getting them inside.

"You need to shape up a little in Tourney, buddy," Jay smirked to Carlos before flexing one of his arms. "Like me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carlos said.

"Let's go and do this!" Ben smiled to the others.

* * *

The crowd began to cheer and wish goodbye to the new VKs as well as Herkie and Hebe as they came into the car. They soon all came back into the car as it was goodbye to the Isle of the Lost and hello to Auradon.

"So, as soon as we get to Auradon, you have to try ice cream." Evie smiled to Dizzy and Psyduck.

Psyduck looked excited to try that.

"And go swimming?" Dizzy asked Evie hopefully.

"I can take you and Psyduck to the Enchanted Lake!" Evie beamed.

The two then squealed out of excitement. Psyduck looked excited because unlike Misty's Psyduck, this one could swim.

"I can't believe I get to live with you in your very own castle." Dizzy soon beamed to Evie.

"It's just a little starter castle." Evie smiled softly.

Jay could feel one of the twins' grip on his right arm as he drove. "Great grip," he then smiled to the twin. "You play sports?"

The twin didn't say anything as he stared out at the road.

"Here. Go on," Carlos smiled to the other twin, giving him some chocolate. "Trust me on this."

The twin soon bit into the chocolate and he seemed to beam like he loved the taste of it.

"I know," Carlos smiled to him. "Dig in, dig in."

Celia showed Ben her cards for him to choose one of them. Ben looked to her and soon picked one of the cards from the past, the present, and the future. Celia folded up the cards before holding out her hand for his. Ben gave the card back and Celia began to pause for a moment or two.

"You're going to be a wise and brave king." Celia predicted with a smile. She soon showed what the card told her.

"He already is." Mal smirked, hugging Ben's arm.

Ben smiled as he took the card.

"See? The cards never lie." Celia smirked innocently, holding out her hand.

Ben soon took out his wallet and soon gave Celia a dollar bill. Celia beamed as she accepted the money gleefully.

"Oh, I hope we have fun in this school." Hebe said hopefully.

"I'm sure we will," Herkie smiled to his sister. "Besides, your big brother will be there with you."

"Yeah, you're right." Hebe smiled back.

Felicity smiled all around as she knew that this time in Auradon was going to be great. And so, they were on their way back to Auradon as they left the Isle.

* * *

"The only reason they should be opening that barrier is for putting Uma back in, not letting more villains out." Queen Leah huffed as she watched on the big screen with the others who were thrilled over what was going on.

"Will you hush?" Cherry glanced at her. "I recall you being a very motherly and loving queen when Atticus and I brought Aurora back home to you and Stefan."

"What happened to turn you into the person you are now?" Forte added.

Queen Leah glanced at them sharply.

"Ooh, sorry, Charles, I guess we're supposed to mind our own beeswax," Cherry rolled her eyes from that. "Oh, how inconsiderate of us to bother The Grandmother of Queen Bees."

"At least her daughter and son-in-law aren't as bad as her." Forte whispered to her.

"Mm." Cherry nodded.

* * *

Evie and Felicity smiled back to the Isle as the barrier was just about to close as they left, but a certain blue-haired being ran from the crowd to make it out of the barrier before it would close up, succeeding in punching his hand out.

"Zut alors! Hades has emerged!" Felicity panicked.

This caused everyone to look behind to see that Hades was trying to escape. Felicity shivered as she felt very nervous to see Hades and he was trying to break out of the Isle!

"Stop the car, he's trying to escape!" Evie yelped.

Hades tried to break out, glaring as his hair went aflame. "I AM A GOD!" he then snapped in fury. "I DON'T BELONG HERE!"

"Says the villain that tried to take over Mount Olympus." Herkie said.

The others soon got out of the car to stop Hades, but he zapped them down with some sort of stone.

"Jay! Ben! Carlos!" Felicity cried out for her fallen friends.

Hades laughed wickedly as Mal's eyes glowed green before she began to transform into her dragon form.

"Oh, he's in for it now." Murkrow said.

Mal soon roared at the evil god from the Underworld. Hades grinned darkly until he looked surprised from Mal's dragon form. Mal went to lunge out at Hades, but he soon struck her with his stone's magic.

"Do not panic, okay?" Verna called out into her microphone to the people of Auradon. "Nobody needs to panic!"

"He did not have that stone the last time." Cherry said.

"You mean you don't know what that is?" Forte asked.

"Afraid not." Cherry shook her head.

"There's your precious Queen," Audrey told the people. "She can't even protect us!"

"Okay. We're panicking," Verna said before running off on her own. "Bippity-boppity run!"

_'Oh, sure, give in to fear.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Cerise, is there something we can do?" Forte asked.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought. "Atticus and Mo took their kids and loved ones on a family vacation... I wonder..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a place known as Disney Castle, there were two beings watching what was going on through their own TV screen which were the fabled king and queen of this world with their good friends with them.

"Oh, Mickey, it looks terrible," Minnie panicked. "Those poor people in Auradon are in trouble!"

"Perhaps, I should help like those times against the Heartless or when Pete tried to shutdown the House of Mouse." Mickey suggested.

"I'll go." A male voice said before showing it was an older Sora.

"Sora?" Mickey and Minnie replied.

"It would be my honor, Your Majesties," Sora said before kneeling before the Mouse King and Queen. "Besides, your nieces and nephews might get hurt as the honorary Disney Princes and Princesses. I'm sure you both remember I've been through worse."

"That's true." Mickey nodded.

"I'll go off to Auradon then." Sora said.

"Well... All right, Sora, but be very careful," Minnie replied. "Do you want Donald and Goofy to go with you?"

"I wouldn't want them to be pulled away from Clarabelle or Daisy." Sora said.

"Well, all right," Minnie replied. "You better hurry on over then."

"We'll see you when you get back." Mickey added.

"Thanks, Mickey and Minnie," Sora smiled as she turned to walk away. "I promise, I won't let you down."

Mickey and Minnie's nephews and nieces known as Millie, Melody, Morty, and Ferdie watched Sora leave after going through their own training to become great fighters someday watched as Sora left to start a brand new adventure for himself. Sora soon used the gummy ship to fly his way to his destination.

"Don't worry, young ones, it'll be alright." Minnie smiled to her nieces.

"Yeah, Sora's got this," Mickey added to his nephews. "Now let's get you kids into your sword-fighting lessons."

Sora looked back to the Disney Castle and soon made way to Auradon with a sigh, though he wasn't scared, but unknown to him, he had a stowaway.

* * *

In Auradon, the people were still panicking, unsure of what to do since Mal was getting weakened by Hades's stone.

"Come on, Mal! Blast him!" Jay called out.

Murkrow soon flew to his mistress's side before attacking Hades.

Hades growled and sneered at Murkrow. "Hm... You remind me of Diablo." he then smirked to the Pokemon a bit.

Mal soon let out a roar strong enough to send Hades back into the barrier of the Isle of the Lost, making the god tumble backwards. Murkrow nodded firmly, though looked curious of how Hades knew about Maleficent's bird companion. Mal soon descended back to the ground. The others began to get up off of the ground once they were clear to.

"You guys okay?" Felicity asked her best friends.

"Yeah, I think so." Carlos replied as he stood up with Evie.

"Though I don't think we can say the same for Mal." Evie added.

Murkrow flew down to Mal and looked concerned for her. Hades glowered from where he stood.

"Are you okay?" Evie asked her best friend.

"No..." Mal said weakly as she caught her breath, changing back into her human form. "He was draining all of my magic with the ember, and I felt all of my powers slipping away."

"You're safe now." Felicity said.

"Yes," Evie agreed. "He's back where he belongs."

Hades soon stormed off as the other people of the Isle of the Lost fled away.

"Yeah, for now." Mal said softly.

"We should go." Jay suggested.

"Let's." Felicity said to her friends.

They soon got back in the limo before driving off back to Auradon.


	3. Chapter 3

That night was a bit of a handful.

"I'm sorry that all had to happen," Chip said to Felicity with a frown. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Non, I'm fine," Felicity replied. "I was just hoping to never have to meet Hades from my mother's and Uncle Atticus's stories."

"He certainly seemed like he was comparing himself better than the others." Chip said.

"I'm sure he did that too when going up against Hercules the first time when he brought the Titans out to Thebes to take over Mount Olympus over Zeus." Felicity replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay," Chip said before putting his arm around her a bit. "Do you know what to do?"

"I'm afraid I do not..." Felicity sighed, bowing her head a bit.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do." Chip said.

"Merci, Chip..." Felicity smiled while blushing. "I feel lucky to have you."

"And I, you." Chip smiled back, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Ahem." Cherry's voice said, making the two teens sit straight up.

"Oh! Mother! Hello!" Felicity blinked.

"I thought I'd just check and see how you were doing after Hades's little episode." Cherry said to them.

"I'm fine." Felicity smiled.

"That was quite a scare with Hades," Cherry said. "I feel like I haven't seen him in 20 years."

"You probably haven't," Chip replied. "After all, it's been 20 years since the Disney Villains did anything eventful until King Mickey and Queen Minnie created Auradon after your last visit to the House of Mouse with your friends."

"You're so brave, Mother," Felicity said softly. "I wish I could be strong and adventurous like you, my cousins, and Uncle Atticus."

"Felicity, you are strong and adventurous; that side of you is just waiting inside you, waiting to come out." Cherry said.

"You think so?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, of course," Cherry said. "You've really come a long, long way since you started school here, and your father and I are very proud of you."

Felicity soon hugged her mother emotionally.

"You'll know what to do..." Cherry soothed before hugging Felicity back to comfort her.

Felicity hoped her mother was right.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Audrey and Purrloin..._**

Audrey was shown to be at her desk, sketching a self-portrait in her diary, but thought of what her grandmother said to her.

**_"A lifetime of plans, gone,"_** Queen Leah's voice rang in Audrey's head as Purrloin looked to Audrey's old pictures with Ben, even from when they were little kids together before Mal showed up in their lives. **_"Your mother could hold onto a prince in her sleep."_**

Purrloin frowned as she couldn't bare to hear her trainer crying.

Audrey cried as she sketched herself in a crown in her diary, feeling very broken from her grandmother's disappointment and Ben choosing Mal over her. "I'm so tired of pretending. Where's my happy ending?" she then sniffled, petting her Purrloin.

Purrloin purred while nuzzling up to Audrey like an actual cat would to its owner.

"I followed all the rules, I drew inside the lines, I never asked for anything, That wasn't mine~," Audrey soon sang, petting Purrloin before slamming the diary shut and came up to one of her framed pictures of herself with Ben. "I waited patiently for my time, But when it finally came, He called her name, And now I feel, This overwhelming pain, I mean, it's in my veins, I mean, it's in my brain, My thoughts are running, In a circle like a toy train, I'm kind of like a perfect picture, With a broken frame, I know exactly who to blame~"

Purrloin nodded in agreement with a glare.

"I never thought, Of myself as mean, I always thought, That I'd be the Queen~," Audrey smiled darkly, taking her room's fireplace poker before holding it like a scepter and twirled around to herself. "And there's no in between, Because if I can't have that, Then I would be the leader, Of the dark and the bad, Now there's a devil, On my shoulder, Where the angels used to be, And he's calling me the Queen~"

* * *

Both her and Purrloin soon left her room and went to the museum where everything that each villain and princess had their things displayed as well as a crown for the next queen of Auradon. Once the security guard was fast asleep, Audrey turned off all the security cameras. The girl and her Pokemon passed Cinderella's slipper and Genie's lamp of Agrabah before going to the display case that had the crown of the Queen of Auradon.

"Being nice was my past time, But I've been hurt, For the last time, And I won't ever let another person, Take advantage of me, The anger bums my skin~," Audrey sang as she and Purrloin circled the case with the crown in it as she patted the fireplace poker in the palm of her hand. "Third degree, Now my blood's boiling hotter, Than a fiery sea, There's nobody, Getting close to me, They're gonna bow, To the Evil Queen, Your nightmare is my dream, Just wait until they fall, To my wicked schemes~" she then nodded to her Pokemon.

Purrloin nodded back as Audrey used the poker to shatter the glass case to take the crown as her own.

"I never thought, Of myself as mean, I always thought, That I'd be the Queen~" Audrey sang as she stole the crown before walking down from where she took it from and throwing the poker away. "And there's no in between, Because if I can't have that, Then I would be the leader, Of the dark and the bad, Now there's a devil, On my shoulder, Where the angels used to be, And he's calling me the Queen of Mean~"

Purrloin played with some curtains and soon opened them up to show a special scepter behind them.

"Calling me, calling me, The Queen of Mean, Calling me, calling me, Calling me, calling me, The Queen of Mean~" Audrey sang until she saw the scepter.

"Audrey!" A voice seemed to run through the girl's mind as she saw the tool.

"Something's pulling me, It's so magnetic, My body is moving, Unsure where I'm headed, All of my senses, Have left me defenseless, This darkness around me, Is promising vengeance, The price that I'm willing, To pay is expensive~," Audrey sang as she approached the scepter, tossing over a basket of apples, setting the crown down to take the scepter with them, though the scepter began to change her somehow, and not just mentally as she became evil, but also physically as she now looked very different. "There's nothing to lose, When you're lonely and friendless, So my only interest, Is showing this princess, That I am the Queen, And my reign will be endless, I want what I deserve, I wanna rule the world, Sit back and watch them learn, It's finally my turn, If they want a villain, For a Queen, I'm gonna be one that, They've never seen, I'll show them what it means, Now that I am that, I will be the ruler, Of the dark and the bad, Because the devil's, On my shoulder, Where the angels used to be, And he's calling me, The Queen of Mean, Calling me, calling me, Calling me, calling me, The Queen of Mean, Calling me, calling me, I want what I deserve~"

Purrloin soon called out with a smirk before glowing as she evolved. Audrey looked over before grinning to her Pokemon. Purrloin stretched like a cat as she was now no longer a Purrloin and had now evolved into a Liepard. Liepard purred as Audrey began to pet her like an evil villain.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Adam, Belle, Cherry, Forte, Gabrielle, Simon, Verna, Mal, Ben, Felicity, and Chip had gathered around to talk about the problem from yesterday.

"I think we all know why we're here," Adam spoke up first. "The people are in a panic about Hades. He almost got out."

"But he didn't." Cherry said.

"Yes, but who knows what he would've done if he had escaped?" Verna replied.

"But he didn't!" Cherry said.

"That doesn't mean he won't try again." Verna replied.

"We can't risk having another villain on the loose." Adam agreed.

"I really feel like this is my fault," Mal sulked. "I'm supposed to protect Auradon."

"And you did." Felicity told her.

Mal frowned, looking unsure about that.

"Every time we open the barrier, we're exposed to danger," Adam reminded. "Maleficent, Uma, Hades."

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Chip said.

Ben soon turned away for a bit.

"Benny?" Gabrielle asked her brother in concern.

Ben sighed as he then looked back. "Maleficent's scepter and the queen's crown have been stolen." he then told his family.

"And it just got worse." Forte sighed.

"Uma?" Adam wondered.

"We don't know that, Dad." Ben replied.

"When the people hear this, they will never wanna leave their houses," Belle frowned in concern to her family before looking to her future daughter-in-law. "What do we tell them? Mal? What do we do? How do we keep evil out of Auradon?"

Everyone soon looked to Mal to hear what she thought that they would do.

Mal looked to them as she was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "I think that there's only one way to guarantee their safety," she soon said to everybody. "And I think that there can't be anymore going in and out. I think that we have to close the barrier... Forever."

"Non..." Felicity whispered in dismay.

Verna, Belle, and Adam all seemed to agree with Mal's decision, but Ben didn't like it.

_'They can't be serious.'_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Ben looked very distraught with his parents' agreement in what Mal was saying. "No."

"Son." Adam said.

"No." Ben repeated.

"Ben." Belle frowned.

"No, no, no, no." Ben said as he walked away.

"I think you should talk to him." Felicity suggested to Mal.

Mal nodded before going to talk to Ben. Felicity gave a small, hopeful smile as she stood with Chip who had his arm around her.

"Ben. Hey. I do not want to take away your dream," Mal soon told her boyfriend. "Because it was so beautiful. And it is why

I fell in love with you, but as King, and as Queen... What's our duty?"

Ben looked to her before answering, "To protect Auradon."

Mal smiled and nodded to that.

"But do you know what would this mean?" Ben then asked her. "All those kids? Are you prepared for that?"

"I know what it means, and no, I'm not prepared for it," Mal said softly. "I just think that we have no other choice."

_'Why am I feeling like this is wrong?'_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Simon patted her on the back in silence.

"Oh, thank you, Simon." Gabrielle smiled to him.

"Son?" Adam soon spoke up, making Ben look to his father. "Mal's right."

"I just don't think that we would forgive ourselves if something terrible happened." Mal then said softly.

Felicity and the others already knew that Evie and the others wouldn't like this one bit.

* * *

Mal and Felicity soon came to share the news with Evie at her personal fashion studio with Meowsic as her little helper.

"Who else knows about the crown and the scepter?" Evie asked.

"No one," Felicity replied before sighing. "I mean, think about it, people are scared enough as it is."

"But they're still letting the VKs coming, right?" Meowsic asked.

"Well, we have to close the barrier for good." Felicity said softly to the Pokemon.

"What?! But! But!" Meowsic gasped.

"But you said no. I mean, the four of us are living the dream here, and we finally get to share that," Evie said to Mal then. "I mean, what could be more important than that? Felicity's the really lucky one about going here and she's not even from the Isle of the Lost even if she's technically a VK like we are."

"You're right," Murkrow said. "Maybe extra security or safety for everyone in Auradon."

"Is that what you're thinking?" Evie asked Mal and Murkrow. "And were they seriously thinking that no one will ever go in or out of the Isle ever again?"

Mal looked very soft to her best friend.

"What, we never get to go back and see our parents?" Evie then asked, even if their parents weren't the best to them like the parents in Auradon, they were still family. "And what about these kids? We promised them that they could go back and visit whenever they wanted."

"Yeah." Meowsic nodded.

Mal and Murkrow looked soft from that.

"Yeah, I know." Mal said.

"M, I am so glad that you are going to be Queen," Evie told her best friend before hugging her. "You will be a part of these conversations, you will stand up for the VKs. Thank you for telling me. You're gonna be a great Queen."

Felicity frowned as she already knew who had approved of the barrier to be closed forever.

* * *

After seeing Mal and Evie, Felicity went to take a walk around campus to clear her mind a bit. She soon noticed two certain new female VKs with pieces of cake. "Where'd you get that cake?" she smiled playfully.

"Oh... Um... It was in the kitchen." Dizzy smiled innocently.

"I'll keep this our little secret." Felicity smiled back.

Dizzy and Celia both beamed from that.

"Is that Jane's cake though?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah..." Dizzy smiled sheepishly. "We couldn't wait."

"It looked so good." Celia added.

"Well, at least you left her the rest of the cake." Felicity smiled.

Dizzy and Celia smiled back innocently.

"So, who do we have here?" Felicity asked as she saw Sandile.

"Oh, this is Sandy," Celia replied. "He's my Sandile. Daddy caught him for me for my last birthday at my party at his arcade."

"Hello." Sandy smiled up at Felicity.

"Bonjour..." Felicity smiled back. "An arcade? That is a place with a lot of video games, right?"

"Yeah," Celia replied. "You ever go to one?"

"I mostly remember hearing stories of my mother going to one to meet someone named Wreck-it-Ralph and Princess Vanellope von Schweetz," Felicity explained. "That is very cool though, and I think Sandy likes moi."

Sandy began to nuzzle up to Felicity as he liked her.

"Aww... Hello..." Felicity smiled.

Mismagius soon came beside Felicity, also smiling to the Sandile.

"This is Mismagius," Felicity introduced her Pokemon to Celia. "I've had her since I was younger and she was a Misdreavus."

"Hello." Mismagius smiled.

"She's pretty." Celia said about Mismagius.

"Ah... Thank you." Mismagius blushed a bit.

Felicity gave a small smile, but still couldn't shake her bad feeling. Mismagius could tell something was up with her trainer.

"I am sorry, Mismagius..." Felicity sighed. "I am just worried about what happened with Hades and the barrier between the Isle and Auradon."

"It's okay; he's back on the Isle, far away from here." Mismagius smiled.

"Mm..." Felicity gave a small smile back.

"It'll be okay, Felicity," Dizzy replied. "We're sure."

"Well... Okay..." Felicity said. "I guess I should just try to relax."

"Anyone else think Herkie is kinda cute?" Dizzy soon asked.

Celia giggled to that a bit.

"He's handsome, but he's no Chip." Felicity giggled herself.

Mismagius smiled before sensing evil coming. Felicity soon sat down with the girls.

"Heh... I'll be right back." Mismagius told her trainer before going to float off.

* * *

As she floated off, Mal and Murkrow came out with Mal carrying a birthday bag for Jane.

"Hey, Mismagius." Mal and Murkrow greeted.

"Um, hello." Mismagius nodded.

"Is Felicity okay?" Mal asked. "Last time you were alone, she sent you to spy on me and Ben."

"...I don't want her to worry, but I sense trouble." Mismagius replied.

Audrey and Liepard soon appeared from magic.

"Eek!" Mismagius yelped as that startled her. "Oh... Oh, this is different..." she then noticed that Audrey had changed psychically while Purrloin had evolved.

"I was hoping you were home~" Audrey smirked to Mal.

Mal chuckled weakly as she looked to Audrey. "Is this a joke? What are you doing with the crown and scepter?" she then asked.

"Oh, um, I wanted them so I took them," Audrey smiled innocently. "You of all people should understand that, Mal."

"Oh, yes, you of all should understand what it means to take what you want, my dear." Liepard smirked at Mal.

Audrey soon got the scepter ready, looking quite evil.

"Wait! Audrey, stop!" Mal told Sleeping Beauty's daughter suddenly. "Don't use that."

"Oh, Liepard and I here thought you liked spells." Audrey smirked.

Mal stammered a bit, trying to reason with them. "Audrey, I-"

"Be quiet!" Audrey told her.

Mal and Murkrow both felt startled from that.

"It's not a toy," Mal warned the girl. "It's dangerous."

"I want to be dangerous," Audrey said in her face. "My life was perfect until you stole it."

Mal frowned a bit from that.

"And then Auradon turned its back on me," Audrey continued before she then walked off eagerly with Liepard. "Well, it's time for a little payback."

"Come, let's go to a party." Liepard smirked up to her trainer.

"As always, you're right, my faithful Pokemon." Audrey mused.

The two went off together.

"Audrey, wait!" Mal cried out.

Audrey soon laughed before shooting the scepter at Mal, not wanting to hear anything she had to say. And where soon Mal was seen as an old lady.

"Zut alours!" Mismagius gasped for poor Mal as she now looked like the Evil Queen's disguise to give Snow White the poisoned apple.

Mal looked horrified at her new form.

"You think Ben will love you now, you old hag?" Audrey smirked with Liepard. "You'll pay the price of what you did and so will all of Auradon."

The VKs soon came out of Evie's starter castle.

"So long, suckers," Audrey smirked. "Come, Liepard!"

Liepard soon came beside her trainer's side. The two soon disappeared in a puff of purple smoke to carry out chaos in Auradon.

Jay came to help Mal before grimacing at her old lady state. "Whoa! Uh, you might wanna think of a spell for that." he then suggested.

"No spell can reverse the curse of the scepter." Mal told him.

"Well, that's a shame." Carlos said warily.

"Forget about me," Mal told her friends. "Audrey's out for revenge. And all of Auradon is in danger."

"How are we going to stop her?" Felicity asked.

The Pokemon looked very worried along with their trainers.

"The only thing more powerful than the scepter is Hades' ember." Mal told her friends.

"Oh, like he's just gonna hand it over, and give them back to the Isle." Jay scoffed.

"And no one knows where his lair is." Evie added.

"I do," Celia spoke up. "I'm his errand rat. I've got the key at my dad's."

"You'll have to come with us then." Felicity said.

"I'm coming too." Herkie's voice said.

"Herkie?" Felicity glanced over.

"I can tell you'll need a bit of strength to get you a long way in this mission." Herkie said, being as loyal as his father about doing big jobs with his god powers.

"Oui." Felicity nodded.

"But I just got here." Celia complained.

"I think we have a visitor." Carlos said as he saw the Gummy Ship flying in.

"The Gummy Ship..." Felicity whispered.

"Flick, you know that ship?" Carlos asked.

"I've heard stories," Felicity said. "My mother said before Auradon became a kingdom for all of the Disney heroes from King Mickey and Queen Minnie that there was a Chosen One named Sora who helped defend the Disney World from the Heartless and Organization 13 before he met her and my Uncle Atticus."

* * *

The Gummy Ship soon landed in front of the group.

Sora soon came out to see them.

"It IS you!" Felicity gasped. "Oh, Sora, I never thought I would meet you outside of my mother's stories. She told me all about the Kingdom Hearts saga."

"You must be Cherry's daughter." Sora smiled

"I am," Felicity smiled back with a curtsy. "My name is Felicity Precious Chantal Forte."

"Man, Flick's mom knows everyone." Carlos commented.

Felicity soon noticed someone else coming out of the Gummy Ship and where he looked just like Sora.

"Uh... Who's that then?" Jay soon wondered about the other person who came out with Sora, though his cover was blown since he had snuck onto the ship.

Sora soon looked back to the Gummy Ship and was surprised and where the other person smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, hey, Dad. Surprise?" The other person smiled sheepishly.

"Kaito, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to help..." The boy sighed softly. "I'm sorry, but when I heard you talking with King Mickey and Queen Minnie, I thought I'd try to help out like you did when you first had your own Keyblade."

Sora sighed as he knew that it would be a long trip back to the Disney Castle, so there was only one option. Kaito looked bashful.

"Well... All right..." Sora soon said. "You can help out since you're here."

"Awesome!" Kaito then beamed.

"But we're gonna have a long talk about this when we go back home." Sora then said.

"Yes, sir." Kaito said.

"All right, we gotta get moving," Carlos soon said. "Audrey is on the run."

"Mal?" Dizzy's voice asked, coming with Squeaky and Squirmy before screaming in horror in how the daughter of Maleficent now looked.

"Dizzy, stay here to take care of Hebe and the twins," Evie told the girl. "We'll be right back and everything will be just fine. Go inside."

Everyone else soon went inside.

"Guys, go get your stuff." Carlos told the others.

"Come on, boys, let's go." Jay added.

"How bad is it?" Mal soon asked Evie.

Evie smiled nervously, trying to help out her best friend. "You age beautifully." she then said.

Mal smiled back from that.

"Now, let's just get you into something fabulous." Evie then said.

"Okay." Mal nodded, going to follow her inside.

But of course it would take some time with of how old Mal was now. Evie soon went to help Mal inside since she was slower now as an old lady.

"Herkie?" Hebe asked her big brother.

"You stay here, Hebe," Herkie told his little sister. "It would be safer for you here."

"Alright, but promise me you'll come back safe." Hebe said.

"It'll be okay, I know it," Herkie smiled. "You stay here with your new friends."

The two siblings then shared a quick hug.

* * *

Felicity, Sora, Kaito, Herkie, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Celia were ready, they took off with their Pokemon already in their PokeBalls. They then came to a stop once they came by the water.

"So that's it... The Isle of the Lost..." Kaito commented as he looked out into the distance.

"That is right," Felicity nodded. "Home of the Disney Villains."

"Noble steed, proud and fair, You shall take us anywhere." Mal soon recited once she had enough energy to.

* * *

Once the spell was recited, they took off to the Isle of the lost. Kaito took a deep breath in and out to appear brave for the others like his father.

"Carlos, you're gonna miss Jane's birthday!" Dude soon cried out as the others left him behind.

Unfortunately, they were already too far to turn back. Since they were gone, the others gathered around to celebrate Jane's birthday party. Simon, Chip, and Gabrielle were soon seen coming to the party themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon looked to Gabrielle and gestured to her and Chip, seeing the Pokemon there.

"I don't know if we'd get our own Pokemon, Simon," Gabrielle replied. "I know your sister has Mismagius though."

As they arrived at the party, they saw Jane with Charity and Chad.

"Nice party, huh, Sis?" Chad grinned innocently.

"I'm still barely talking to you!" Charity replied firmly.

They soon came up to Jane.

"Oh, thank you guys so much for coming." Jane smiled to them, though she looked a little distracted.

"Don't worry, he'll be here." Charity assured her.

"I'm sure he will..." Jane said softly.

Swirlix nuzzled up against Jane from inside the girl's dress pocket as she was a shy Pokemon.

"Maybe he just took the wrong trail or something," Jane soon said, petting her Pokemon, trying not to be upset about her boyfriend not being there. "Or you know what? They probably don't celebrate birthdays on the Isle, maybe it's like a cultural thing."

"Yeah." Gabrielle nodded.

"He's probably on his way." Charity soothed.

Absol soon bowed to Jane. Jane smiled to them before curtsying to Absol.

"Oh, yeah," Chad soon told Jane. "Or maybe he just forgot. You never know."

Charity frowned firmly to her brother a bit.

"Hey, Chad, look!" Chip soon pointed out. "There's people taking selfies."

And where that seemed to do the trick to get Chad away from Jane. Simon nodded to Chip in approval for that.

"No problem." Chip smiled.

Audrey soon appeared with Liepard, looking among the party guests in a frightening way. "Did anybody save me any guacamole? No?" she then said to the other guests, glancing at all of them while Liepard growled slightly as she followed her trainer. "It's like someone forgot to invite me. Well, don't be expecting Mal, she's... Not feeling herself."

The guests simply stared at Audrey as she seemed to be trespassing.

"Does that make you sad? Does it just ruin everything?" Audrey asked them. "Mindless little drones. How could you forget what she did to us? How could you forget that I was supposed to be your Queen?!"

"How could you?!" Liepard shouted at the guests.

The guests flinched a bit, feeling scared of both Audrey and Liepard.

"Time out, okay, okay. Time out," Chad soon said, rushing over to Audrey which made Liepard roll her eyes. "First off, great new look. I absolutely love feathers, but, hey, before you do whatever you're gonna do, I was wondering if maybe you wanted a loyal boyfriend by your side?"

Audrey glanced at him blankly.

"Partner-in-crime?" Chad kept trying. "Sidekick? Or maybe just a lackey to do your bidding, um, change tires. Or smoothie runs Please?"

Liepard looked like she was about to attack Chad, but her trainer stopped her.

"You can be useful." Audrey soon decided.

Liepard looked doubtful of how Chad would be useful.

"Really?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Fine," Audrey told Chad. "Stand behind me."

"Okay." Chad said, doing just that.

"Auradon likes to forget so much. They'll love this," Audrey smirked before she began to sing while casting a spell on everyone else. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Jane, Happy Birthday, To you~"

Everyone who was hit by the spell soon fell asleep as it was a sleeping spell.

Jane soon hid behind her gazebo and looked out in horror with Swirlix over what just happened. "The Enchanted Lake..." she then told herself before she realized she had to do something about this.

Swirlix hid deep in the dress pocket as Jane went to go for a swim. Luckily, Charity and Absol followed after her as they hadn't been hit by the spell yet.

"Oh, sorry, Swirlix..." Jane said, returning her Pokemon to its PokeBall. "I forgot how much you hate water."

"Wait up, Jane." Charity told her best friend, coming with Absol.

"Oh, you guys are alright." Jane said in relief.

"Yep." Charity smiled.

Absol looked into the water.

"We have to go this way," Jane pointed out to the Enchanted Lake before seeing the purple smoke. "Hurry!"

All three of them soon went to the Enchanted Lake. They saw more purple smoke and quickly went underwater so they wouldn't get hit by the sleeping spell.

"Sweet dreams~" Audrey smirked to the party guests before teleporting away with Chad and Liepard.

Once it was safe, Jane, Charity, and Absol soon came back up to the surface.

"Come on." Jane told Charity and Absol.

"Right." Charity and Absol replied.

They soon got out of the water and took out towels to keep dry as they got out of the water and rushed off as Jane dialed a number on her cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was shown to be getting going to the party with a present until he got a call. "Hey, Jane," he then answered with a smile. "I'm on my way to the party. My meetings ran long."

"No, no. Stay where you are, Ben," Jane told him. "Audrey's got the scepter and everyone's asleep. I'm gonna call Mom and tell her to get her wand."

"And we don't know where Mal and the others are." Charity added.

"I guess I'll have to do what I can." Ben replied.

"Just stay put right now," Charity told him. "We're gonna try to help get to the bottom of this."

Jane soon hung up.

* * *

Back at the Isle, the other group soon made it and began ride their bikes through town, and Mal was back to normal.

"Hey! You're you again!" Felicity pointed out to the purple-haired girl.

"You're right!" Mal smiled in relief.

"Duh. Evil magic doesn't work here," Celia rolled her eyes. "Kind of the point."

"Oh, yeah." Felicity said.

"Welcome back." Evie said, putting her arm around her best friend.

"Thank you." Mal replied.

Celia soon began to lead them the way to her father's place, knocking on the door. And after a few knocks, the door soon opened.

* * *

They soon came into Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Arcade which looked like a lot of fun, even if Dr. Facilier was probably one of the darkest Disney Villains out there, especially with what he did to Tiana and Naveen.

"Daddy!" Celia beamed.

"Hey, there she is!" Dr. Facilier beamed, tossing his cane to someone before he began to dance with his daughter happily and hugged her before taking his cane back, walking with her. "Come here little rascal. So, what kind of hustle you got going on with them shiny people?"

"No hustle," Celia replied innocently. "I got friends on the other side."

"That's my girl." Dr. Facilier smiled.

Felicity smiled to the bond of Dr. Facilier and his daughter.

"I guess not all villains are bad if they like their kids." Herkie commented.

"It usually depends, but yes, they seem close." Felicity replied.

"Looks that way." Kaito smiled.

"We're on a mission," Celia said as she took out a special key as her father sat down. "I'm kind of a major player, so that's why I can't stay long."

"You make sure you get your cut." Dr. Faciler told her.

Celia smiled and nodded from that. Carlos soon found what looked like a TV set and decided to put a token in to watch it since he and the others waited for Celia. The TV soon turned on and where it soon showed the news of what was happening in Auradon.

**_"Alerts of the sleeping spell keep coming in as it spreads throughout Auradon."_** Prince Ferdinand began to report.

"Uh, guys," Carlos spoke up to his friends. "Come look at this."

The others soon gathered around the TV to see what was going on.

**_"There are rumors that Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey, is behind the spell,"_** Prince Ferdinand continued as he walked through the campus while broadcasting.**_ "We're trying to discover who is responsible for these vicious lies, and which villain has perpetrated this evil,"_** he then paused for a moment before panicking a bit.**_ "We have an update. It's what? It's moving this way? It is moving this way!"_**

* * *

They soon left the arcade to find Hades and get his ember.

"Wow. Rookie mistake?" Carlos deadpanned once they saw that their motorbikes were about to be stolen.

"Long time, nay see~" Harry smirked as he sat with Gil.

Gil and the others soon took off with the motorbikes.

"Get off Jay's bike, Hook!" Felicity glared at Harry.

"Catch me if ya can, Baby Bat~" Harry mocked as he rode off with Gil and the others.

The others groaned as their motorbikes were stolen.

"I'll call the cops!" Sora called out.

"They do not care." Felicity sighed.

"We'll have to catch them ourselves." Kaito said.

"Over the roofs," Jay suggested. "Cut them off."

They soon went to go off, and Celia was about to join them, but Mal stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, not you," Mal told Celia, reminding her of something. "They got this. You and me gotta go find the ember."

"Good timing," Celia replied. "It's right about his nap time."

"Well, if you guys are going, I am too." Felicity told them.

"You sure?" Mal asked.

"I must..." Felicity replied. "It's time to be brave and independent like my mother."

"Alright, we'll have to bring Herkie along." Mal said.

"Anyone seen him?" Celia asked.

* * *

Herkie got a bit lost, though he found himself surrounded by a group of girls. "Uh-oh..." he then muttered and smiled nervously. "Uh, hello, ladies."

"Ooh, look at his muscles~" A girl with long black hair smirked, holding his arm.

"He sure does look charming..." Another girl with short black hair with a heart crown on her head grinned, leaning against Herkie's other shoulder.

"He should be mine or he'll get burned." A white-haired girl grinned.

"No, no, I'll have him hook, line, and sinker." A blonde girl with a hook urged.

"I want him! No, me!" Two black-haired girls cried out.

Herkie backed up, feeling uncomfortable until a different blonde girl popped up and took him away from the other girls who swarmed him, despite being VKs themselves. "Whew! Thanks." he then said to his hero with a sigh in relief.

"You okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Herkie said to her. "Who were those girls?"

"Just some VKs," The girl replied. "Looked like Ginny Gothel, Quinn Hearts, Claudine Frollo, CJ Hook, Yzla, and Jade to me."

"Um... The daughters of Mother Gothel, Queen of Hearts, Judge Claude Frollo, Captain Hook, and... Uh..." Herkie paused to guess who the girls were.

"Yzma and Jafar's sister." The girl finished for him.

"Right." Herkie nodded.

"Sorry about them," The blonde girl said. "They're a bit boy crazy."

"I could tell by how they behaved towards me." Herkie told her.

"Yeah..." The blonde girl said softly, walking off.

"W-Wait! Who are you?" Herkie asked.

"Who would wanna get to know me anyway?" The girl sighed as she sounded very sad about something. "It seems like I'm neither an Auradon Kid or a Villain Kid... People probably don't even know I exist or even remember who my parents were."

"Who are your parents?" Herkie asked.

The girl sighed softly. "Taran and Princess Eilonwy."

"That's cool of who your parents are." Herkie smiled.

"You _know_ who my parents are?" The girl asked in surprise.

"Of course I do." Herkie smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The girl soon said, realizing she hadn't introduced herself. "My name is Eileen."

"That's a beautiful name," Herkie smiled. "I'm Herkie, son of Hercules and Megara, who goes by Meg by her friends."

"Must be nice to have people who know who your parents are," The blonde girl sighed, sitting on a crate, bowing her head. "Nobody seems to even remember who my parents were and what they did. I don't think even King Mickey or his friends Donald and Goofy know about us."

"I'm sorry... Is that why you're on the Isle even though you're the daughter of a hero?" Herkie asked.

"Yeah... No one wants to come here willingly or know anybody, so it seemed to fit..." Eileen sulked. "But you... You're the son of an Olympic hero, not to mention with Hades being here and having one of the darkest reputations in all of the Isle of the Lost. I ran away from home, so I ended up here since no one would even care or miss me in Auradon."

"What about your parents?" Herkie asked.

Eileen just looked away.

"Just kept on going?" Herkie guessed.

"Yeah..." Eileen sighed. "I try to do what I can around here like helping out in Ursula's Fish & Chips place or being apart of Harry Hook's pirate crew."

"You must miss your parents." Herkie frowned.

"...I do..." Eileen had to admit. "I just want my name to be known... No one remembers Taran and Eilonwy, so what does that mean for me?"

"I'll make sure everyone remembers your name." Herkie smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" Eileen asked, blushing bashfully.

"If you'd let me," Herkie smiled to her. "Why don't you come along with us?"

"Us?" Eileen then asked.

"I'm here with some new friends," Herkie smiled. "I'll help you out somehow, I promise. Whenever Mal, Felicity, and Celia come back from seeing Hades."

Eileen looked down at first before giving a small smile back to him. Herkie smiled back.

"There you are." Mal's voice said.

"Mal?" Herkie replied as he looked over.

"You kinda ran off." Mal said to him.

"Heh, sorry about that," Herkie replied. "Erm, you go see Hades yet?"

"Not yet." Mal said.

"Oh, boy..." Herkie said.

"Come on," Mal said. "You can talk to your girlfriend later."

"We just met!" Herkie and Eileen blushed about being a couple since they just met.

"Mm-hmm..." Mal smirked. "I remember when Evie just met Doug or Carlos just met Jane, not to mention Jay's crush on Lonnie."

"Okay, okay, we get it." Herkie blushed.

Mal chuckled a bit as they went to catch up with Celia.

"I gotta go real quick." Herkie told Eileen.

"Um... Okay... Bye..." Eileen said softly.

"I promise." Herkie told her.

Eileen gave a small smile.

* * *

Herkie smiled back and went with the girls over to a door with a skull on it that said "GET LOST". Celia brought out the key from her father's place and used it, unlocking the door so that they could come inside despite the sign.

"How big is that dog?" Felicity asked as she pointed to the beware the dog sign.

Celia glanced over to the warning label of Cerberus before looking back and answering, "You'll see," she then said before dropping her voice low to a whisper as they came in through the door. "Okay, stay quiet. It echoes, like, crazy in here."

Mal and Felicity nodded as they followed her inside. They soon heard loud barking which startled both Mal and Felicity.

"That must be Cerberus." Herkie whispered.

Felicity gulped and shivered nervously.

"Come on, Flick, it'll be alright." Mal whispered to her.

"Come on. Come on." Celia urged the others as she took them further into the place.

As they went further in, they couldn't seem to find Cerberus. Celia soon clicked on the light of a mining hat and put it on as the others soon did the same as she did. They came onto a cart and Celia then took them further inside of Hades's lair to go see the Lord of the Underworld. On the way to seeing Hades, there were flashing blue lights as they rolled further, further in.

* * *

And when they arrived at where Hades was sleeping, it wasn't that an impressive sight.

_'He seemed scarier in Mother and Uncle Atticus's stories...'_ Felicity thought to herself from the sight of Hades like this.

They saw the stone not too far away as they snuck around, then heard the barking and growling again, tensing up out of fear as they expected Cerberus to jump out right then and there. Celia rolled her eyes as she soon saw that it was a broken record with dog sound effects, meaning that Cerberus wasn't there after all, and that was just a distraction to scare them off.

_'Wow, he's really gone downhill._' Herkie thought to himself.

Mal soon began to sneak by Hades. Celia soon groaned and went to turn off the sound effects as it was starting to get annoying.

"What are you doing here?" Hades soon asked as that seemed to wake him up.

_'Crud.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"I noticed you were low on canned corn." Celia said innocently to Hades before tossing him a can.

Hades soon caught it from where he sat.

Mal then took that time to sneak behind him to grab the stone only for Hades to grab her arm then. "Hi, Dad..." she then said nervously.

Herkie, Felicity, and Celia were surprised when Mal called Hades 'Dad'.

"Well... Mother told me about how Hades and Maleficent dated at the House of Mouse..." Felicity said.

"Your mother's full of snot." Hades scoffed.

"She is not!" Felicity firmly pouted.

Hades soon removed his sunglasses to look at Mal before giving a small wave. "Quite a show you put on the other day." he then said to her.

"Right back at ya." Mal retorted.

"I was just about to come to visit you," Hades told her before looking at Herkie. "And I see you brought your cousin."

"Erm... Hello..." Herkie said with a nervous smile. "Can I call you Grunkle Hades?"

Hades smiled back before looking deadpan. "No."

"Oh, but why would you come visit me?" Mal then wondered to her long-lost father. "Is it because I'm gonna become queen?"

"Now, Mal, don't be bitter." Hades smirked as he got off of his couch.

_'Something tells me there's a reason why she's being bitter towards him.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"You abandoned me when I was a baby." Mal firmly told Hades.

Felicity flinched a bit as her mother did that to her too, but that was for a different, tragic reason.

"No. No, I left your mother," Hades told Mal. "She's not the easiest person to get along with."

"You think?" Mal scoffed.

"Huh. You see? We have something in common already," Hades remarked as he wrapped a scarf on around his neck. "We both hate your mother."

"That is too harsh to hate one's parents." Felicity said.

"Felicity is right," Mal agreed as she spoke to her father. "I don't hate my mother. She may be an evil lunatic, but at least she stuck around."

"Oh! Boo-hoo. Wake up and smell the stink," Hades scoffed to his estranged daughter. "You think you've had it rough? I used to be a GOD! I had an entire world which bore my name. And now I have nothing! And you have no idea what that feels like."

"Oh, I think Mal does." Herkie said.

Felicity nodded as she stood with Herkie and Celia.

"Really?!" Mal exploded to her father. "Because for 16 years, I had nothing. And now, I have a whole world, but unless I get that ember, it's game over."

Hades looked to her for a while, not really doing anything. "Hold please." he then told her.

"I feel this may be a bit annoying." Felicity said to herself, nearly sounding like her mother.

_'And a song in 3, 2, 1.'_ Herkie thought to himself.

* * *

Music soon began to play as Mal began to look as annoyed as Felicity.

"Listen little girl, You're talking to a god, And I don't wanna hear the drama~," Hades began to sing to Mal. "Kindness ain't my brand~"

"Oh, I guess that's why you ran?" Mal retorted.

"Try being married to your mama~" Hades sang.

"Burn." Felicity cringed.

"You stink at being a dad~" Mal retorted to Hades.

"Poor, Mali, are you sad?" Hades smirked.

"Not as sad as you, Without your powers~," Mal smirked back then. "I didn't come to fight, For once do something right~"

"I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?" Hades asked.

Mal rolled her eyes a bit. "I only need you, 'Cuz I came here for something~"

"I've given you everything~" Hades began.

"By giving you/me nothing~" Hades and Mal then sang together.

"I did what I had to do~" Hades then sang.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh~" Celia, Herkie, and Felicity acted like a chorus for the song.

"No, you only did what was best for you~" Mal sang to Hades.

"Well, you can learn, A thing or two, When push comes to shove~" Hades sang back, hipping her a bit before he came onto his couch, putting his feet up. "You do, What you've gotta do, yeah~"

"You were never there, I guess you don't have a phone~," Mal glared at him a bit. "You never called to say 'I miss you'~"

"Are you kidding? Is this a joke?~" Hades laughed. "You need to let it go, You're stronger with those daddy issues~"

"Oh, thank you~" Mal scoffed.

"Show me some respect, It ain't easy to neglect~," Hades soon sang into a goblet, using it like a microphone before holding it out to Mal. "My attention, Would've made you softer~"

"Should I be proud?~" Mal sang back, shoving the goblet back. "Don't turn this thing around~"

"I guess you are your father's daughter~" Hades chuckled to that.

"Don't think I need you~" Mal told him. "I just came here for something~"

"I've given you everything~" Hades sang at first.

"By giving you/me nothing~" Hades and Mal sang together again.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh~" Celia, Felicity, and Herkie chorused in the background.

"And I did what I had to do~" Hades sang to Mal.

"I made it on my own, no thanks to you~" Mal sang back.

"Well, you could learn, A thing or two, When push comes to shove, You do what you gotta do~," Hades sang before forcing Mal onto his couch. "How about I go with you, And we'll spend some time?~"

"How about you stay here? 'Cuz you're out of your mind~" Mal retorted, hitting his face slightly.

"Let's make new memories, you can show me the town~" Hades sang as he put his right arm around Mal.

"No, you can keep your memories now~" Mal shoved him away.

"Get over it~" Hades hissed.

"I AM over it!~" Mal retorted.

"I'm over you being over it~" Hades and Mal soon sang together.

"Let's dance~" Hades told her.

"Hades can dance?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not too sure about that." Herkie replied.

Hades brought out a dish to use like a tambourine as he soon danced by Mal as she looked annoyed with her deadbeat father.

"He sure is something." Felicity said.

"Did he seem scarier in your mother's stories?" Herkie asked.

"Somewhat," Felicity shrugged. "He sounded more funny than scary though."

"I did what I had to do~" Mal and Hades sang.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh~" Celia, Felicity, and Herkie chorused again.

"Well, you can learn a thing or two~," Mal and Hades sang together before Mal then hipped him back from earlier. "When push comes to shove, You do, When push comes to shove, You do, When push comes to shove, You do, What you gotta do~" they then finished, standing back-to-back beside each other.

_'That sure was an interesting song.'_ Herkie thought to himself.

* * *

Felicity had a sheepish grin from Hades and Mal's little interaction with each other.

"Yeah!" Hades finished the song, sticking his tongue out.

"Gene Simmons you are not." Felicity muttered from that.

Mal glanced away before looking to her father. "Do you wanna make up for being a lousy dad?" she then asked before holding out her hand. "Give me the ember."

"The ember only works for me." Hades told her.

"No, it'll work for me," Mal told him. "I'm blood."

Hades chuckled a bit. "You're only _half_-Hades," he soon told her. "The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me."

"I'll take my chances." Mal challenged.

Hades gave her a long look and soon took out the stone and put it in the palm of her hand. Mal soon began to leave with Celia, Herkie, and Felicity.

"It it gets wet, it's game over." Hades warned.

Mal just waved to him in response.

Hades gave a small smirk to himself as Mal was gone for now. "That's my little girl."

* * *

"Well, that explains why he's always talking about you." Celia told Mal as they walked out.

"Heh... Helpful, Celia." Felicity chuckled weakly.

"Evie is the only one who knows that he's my dad," Mal said softly. "And as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't even exist."

Celia gave a nod before walking ahead. They soon went to get back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Gabrielle looked concerned for her brother as he barked orders on the phone as the king.

"No. No, I want the Auradon guard handing out gas masks. Well, not everyone's asleep," Ben said on his phone before hanging up, then looked to a servant who was in the room with the siblings. "Find out if anyone has seen Audrey."

The servant nodded and went to leave.

"And find out if she has a list of demands." Ben then quickly added.

"Oh, Benny, I hate to see you like this." Gabrielle frowned.

"I'm just trying to find Audrey and find out if she's this way because someone put a spell on her and make them take it off her." Ben sighed.

"I know, but you're stressed out..." Gabrielle frowned.

"I am..." Ben had to admit. "I don't know how I'm gonna stop this."

"Maybe I should get you some water." Gabrielle suggested.

"Thanks." Ben told her.

Gabrielle soon went off a bit.

Ben soon heard purring and felt confused. "I don't have a cat?" he then commented.

"I just have one demand," Audrey smirked, right behind him, which startled him out of his seat as he soon saw her and her Liepard. "I demand my life back. I have a proposition," she then let her finger dance around his body a bit as she tried to flirt with him a bit. "I'll wake everybody up right now under one itty-bitty condition, Benny-Boo."

"One that's completely doable." Liepard smirked.

"Make me your Queen, and we'll rule side by side." Audrey continued, putting her hand on Ben's cheek.

"Did someone put a spell on you?" Ben soon asked. "Just tell me who and-"

"You'll what? Marry them?" Audrey smirked with a wicked giggle, sounding like a witch as she walked off a bit. "Most people get dumped because they aren't good enough. I wasn't bad enough," she then looked back to him. "How do you like me now, Benny-Boo?"

"Doesn't she look incredible?" Liepard asked.

"I like the old Audrey better," Ben frowned. "She wouldn't wanna hurt Auradon. Just give me the scepter, and I'll forgive you."

Audrey whisked the scepter out of his way. "You'll forgive me? I don't think so," she said sharply before hitting him with the magic, making something else happen to him than going under a sleeping spell. "Sleeping is too good for you. SLEEPING IS TOO GOOD FOR AURADON!" she then snapped, casting a new spell over the kingdom, turning just about everyone into stone statues, laughing wickedly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"All right," Mal told the others. "Get in, get out."

The others nodded to that.

"Jay, you're good?" Mal then asked.

"Yeah." Jay nodded as he took out a remote for the barrier.

Felicity soon noticed Eileen as Jay opened the Barrier as the blonde girl was next to Herkie. Eileen looked over.

"Who... Who are you?" Felicity asked.

"I'm Eileen," The girl replied. "Daughter of Taran and Princess Eilonwy."

"I feel like I've heard of those names before." Felicity commented.

"Same here." Mal said.

"See?" Herkie smiled to Eileen.

Eileen smiled back to him. They soon began to cross through the barrier and when they did, Mal felt strange, but she was alright, thanks to the ember.

"That sure packs a punch, huh?" Herkie asked his cousin.

"Heh, yeah." Mal chuckled as she felt glad that she wasn't an old lady again.

Two VKs soon ran out to the barrier before it closed up, making it to the other side.

"Oh, no." Eileen moaned a bit.

"We made it, Bro!" Harry beamed before hugging Gil as they made it out in time.

"Oh, man, it's the clowns," Felicity groaned. "Just what we need."

Jay and Carlos soon shoved Harry and Gil out of their way. Harry soon shoved back, making Mal drop her ember which made her panic. Mal tried to pick it up, but Harry made it fly out of her hand with his hook, slipping her hand as the ember soon flew in the air about to go into the water. But then out of nowhere, Victor was shown grabbing it as he was held by a familiar tentacle.

"V-V-Victor?!" Felicity gasped.

"Victor?" Kaito and Sora asked, neither knowing who that was.

Uma soon revealed herself, emerging from the waters with Victor. "Drop something?" she then smirked to Mal.

"Uma." Harry smiled.

"That's my name." Uma smirked, waving to Harry and Gil.

"Uma, Victor, give back that ember before it goes out!" Felicity cried out.

"I'll think about it." Victor smirked.

Both him and Uma soon began to go underwater before the spot they went underwater began to swirl up.

"So... Ursula's daughter..." Sora collected. "Not sure I know who this Victor is though."

"He's a cousin of mine," Carlos replied. "My cousin Jackson is his father and his mother is Icky Vicky the Babysitter."

"Whoa." Sora said.

"Hi, boys~" Uma's voice smirked behind them which startled them all and they gasped to find her and Victor right behind them.

Victor also smirked as he held onto the ember while standing with Uma.

Harry chuckled as he soon approached the two. "Welcome back!"

"Uma, Victor, you swam off and forgot all about us." Gil said.

"Yeah," Mal spoke up. "Planning their revenge, no doubt."

"It's not all about you, Mal." Victor scoffed which made Mal raise her eyebrows.

"We were looking for a hole in the barrier to let everybody out," Uma soon said. "And you know what we found, boys? It's way better out there than we thought," she then told Harry and Gil. "There's this thing that looks like a furry rock called a coconut. And fish so big you could dance on their backs. And they've been keeping it all for themselves."

"Where is your sister?" Felicity asked Victor.

"Back home, I decided to come back for Uma," Victor smirked. "Where's that Hercules wannabe cousin of yours?"

"My cousins are on vacation with their parents, I did not want to disturb them and solve this myself." Felicity glared bravely.

"Oh, really?" Victor smirked.

"Yeah!" Felicity glared, shaking her hands as they balled up into fists.

"Whatever," Mal groaned, holding her hand out firmly for the ember. "Uma, I need that to break a spell."

"Cast by Audrey," Carlos added. "Sleeping Beauty's daughter."

"Mm. So the good guy is the bad guy?" Uma replied. "Well, I might not give it back. Let's see what happens."

"Uma, this isn't time for games; people's lives are in danger!" Mal told her.

"Do you not care?!" Felicity added, though it would seem hopeless.

Uma snickered as she kept a hold of the ember.

"What do you want?" Felicity sighed, knowing that the daughter of the Sea Witch wanted something in exchange for giving back Hades's ember.

"Well... Only if Mal here guarantees me that every single villain kid who wants to, can get off the isle." Uma soon bribed.

"I can't do that." Mal frowned to her.

"Well, how about now?" Victor asked as he held the ember over the ocean.

"DEAL!" Mal yelped out. "Deal..."

Victor then looked like he was about to trip.

"Victor!" Evie cried out. "Her word is good."

Uma and Victor soon smirked to each other as they came away from the ocean. Victor soon handed the ember over to Uma.

"I'll still keep this, for the time being," Uma smirked, putting the ember in her pocket. Because if you think I trust you to save the world on your own, think again."

Mal crossed her arms firmly.

"This is a job for pirates!" Uma then smirked, coming to Victor, Harry, and Gil.

"We can always go back to hating each other when this is over." Jay said to Mal.

"Fine." Mal said.

Jay nodded to her before looking to the quartet in front of them. "Where are our bikes?" he then demanded to know.

"Oh, yeah," Gil replied. "We crashed them."

Harry laughed as he imitated what happened with the bikes falling and crashing.

"Here's a thought," Sora soon spoke up. "You could try to be friends. Put your history behind you and celebrate your differences. Yeah?"

The others weren't too sure about that.

"I'm with Sora," Evie said before taking out a bag of gumballs. "Who wants gum?"

"Let's go." Uma said before she, Victor, Harry, and Gil started to make their way over to Auradon.

"Uh, no," Mal stopped them. "I'm in charge. Let's go."

And so, the group began to walk off together to go to Auradon.

"I'll have some." Kaito smiled to Evie.

Evie smiled back, letting him take a gumball as she took one for herself before they joined the others.

* * *

When they got to Auradon Prep, they saw everyone asleep.

"They are all asleep... Oh, Chip..." Felicity frowned to her boyfriend. "I was hoping we could travel the world together after this since I'm leaving Auradon."

"Leaving?!" The others gasped to her.

"I'm sorry, guys," Felicity said to her best friends. "I love this place and all, but I thought it would be a good time to move onto other things. I'll be sure to come and visit again sometime, but Chip and I thought about going around the world together to see where would like to live if we ever got married."

Carlos and Jay knew that Felicity and Chip would get married after a certain proposal to Felicity.

"Everyone," Mal soon sighed as she checked her phone. "I can't get Ben."

"Or Dizzy or Doug." Evie added.

"Or Jane," Carlos frowned. "The signal's out."

"I can't even get Hebe," Herkie said, checking his own phone before looking to Eileen. "That's my sister."

"This is bad." Felicity frowned.

"Is that Auradon Prep?" Celia asked, pointing in the distance.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded as he saw her looking at the school. "When everybody wakes up, you're going to love it."

Celia looked a bit hopeful about that since she really wanted to come here.

"Everything is so-" Gil commented.

"Freaky?" Jay guessed.

"Green," Gil replied as he explored. "You have leaves on your trees. And what are those colored things on the bushes?

"Uh... Flowers?" Jay replied.

"Flowers are pretty," Gil smiled before finding a bowl of fruit and began to down it. "Cantaloupe! Mm! Mm!"

"Wow." Herkie said as he saw how Gil was eating the fruit.

"We don't have fresh fruit on the Isle." Jay said to him.

"At least he isn't gulping down dozens of eggs anymore," Victor rolled his eyes. "That was just disgusting!"

"How else can I get strong like my dad?" Gil smiled innocently.

"Exercising." Victor told him.

"They're grapes." Jay soon told Gil.

"Grapes?" Gil smiled. "I love grapes."

Harry smirked as he came to some sleeping people, beginning to take someone's wallet and taking out the money. "I believe I deserve some compensation for my muscles, my wile, and my role in this endeavor."

"You do. Jay and Herkie not squashing you like bugs." Felicity said right behind him, startling him to make a high-pitched yelp as he saw her right there.

"Nice." Eileen giggled.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to sneak up on people like that?" Harry glared at Felicity.

"Actually, she encourages that." Felicity replied.

"Oh, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes. "I forgot your mother's a she-beast."

"Excuse moi?!" Felicity glared.

"I think you heard me, little baby bat." Harry smirked bravely.

"I don't think my mother heard you though." Felicity glared.

"Yeah? Well, you tell your mommy she can come see me any time, and I'll tell her face-to-face." Harry retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Felicity chuckled a bit. "Now's your chance."

Harry rolled his eyes until he saw Cherry right there and chuckled weakly. "Oh! Uh... Madame Cherry!" he then greeted weakly. "It's o nice to meet you! Oh, I've heard a lot about you."

"Mother, you aren't asleep." Felicity said.

"I was lucky enough to create a magical barrier around your father and myself in time, but unfortunately, I couldn't save anyone else." Cherry told her daughter.

"I'm just happy you're both alright." Felicity smiled.

"I'm happy you're alright too," Cherry said, giving her daughter a hug before looking to Harry who looked scared to death. "...Boo."

Harry yelled out and soon ran off like a coward.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry said. "That's Captain Hook's son alright. I think he borrowed that mascara from his sister though."

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "I think so too."

"Also, Carlos, I think you missed something." Cherry said, pointing out to a certain animal.

Carlos looked over before smiling. "Dude!"

"Mm... Delicious!" Dude smiled as he finished up some food he found before burping a little bit.

"Dude, really?" Carlos sighed from that.

"It wasn't me!" Dude defended himself before confessing. "Alright, it was me."

"That's right, you have a pet now," Victor smirked to his cousin. "I guess I can't scare you by howling at night during sleepovers anymore."

"Ugh, that was you?!" Carlos complained.

"It was my sister's idea." Victor smirked.

"Not cool," Felicity glared. "Carlos is my best friend."

"How nice for you." Victor smirked.

"Wait... Dude, Cherry, do you know what happened here?" Carlos then asked since they weren't asleep.

"Yep," Dude replied. "Audrey showed up. She put everybody to sleep."

"Almost everyone," Cherry clarified. "Some of the others have been turned into stone."

"Oh, my..." Felicity frowned.

"I'm sorry, Enfante..." Cherry said softly.

"Everybody stay on their toes." Harry then said once he came back to Victor, Gil, and Uma.

"Look, since we're here, let's check the school." Uma suggested.

The four soon began to walk off, only to stop.

"No," Mal replied. "Audrey went straight for the crown, so, I think it's safe to assume that she's gonna go for Ben and his castle next. That's where we'll go."

"Says who?" Uma asked.

"Says me." Mal soon retorted.

"Says you," Uma snorted. "And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Guys." Evie and Felicity soon said to prevent a fight.

"To the castle." Mal said.

They soon walked off together.

* * *

"Where are Gabrielle and Simon?" Felicity then asked her mother.

"I haven't seen them in a while," Cherry replied. "Neither has your father. Maybe I should contact your uncle."

"Non, Mother, I can do this," Felicity promised. "I want to be brave like you guys."

"Well, alright." Cherry said.

Felicity nodded as this meant a lot to her.

"I'm just glad she's being more independent... She's learned a lot in this school..." Cherry said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey pet Liepard's fur before checking the scepter as it seemed to show her what the others were up to. "How did Mal break my SPELL?!" she then snapped at Chad.

"I don't know." Chad said out of fear.

Audrey soon dumped the apples out of the glass bowl before holding it in her right hand, ready to throw it at Chad. "And what is Uma doing here?!" she then glared at Chad.

Liepard soon snarled like a jungle cat to Chad, making him more and more scared.

"Hey, no, no, no, no, no." Chad stammered.

"Come clean, Chad," Audrey demanded before throwing the bowl and it shattered on impact, but missed him as he ran off, tripping onto the floor. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Chad replied, about to crawl away. "I don't know, okay? I can go check for you. How about that?"

Liepard snarled once more, keeping Chad from going anywhere.

"Stay!" Audrey demanded.

Liepard then sat still.

"Oh, not you, my dear," Audrey cooed to her Pokemon before smirking to Chad as she approached him, petting his golden hair like a dog. "It's about to get a little ugly."

Liepard soon smirked as she purred. Chad let out a small gulp from both Audrey and Liepard.

* * *

"Go in there," Cherry pointed out to the school. "I'll wait for you."

"Mother, don't get hurt." Felicity said, hugging her mother right away.

"I won't, I've been through this stuff millions of times," Cherry replied. "I'll see if I can find Ben, Gabrielle, and Simon."

"Good luck." Felicity smiled.

Cherry soon walked off while Felicity went inside with the others.

* * *

Dude led the way from there with his canine senses. "This way!"

"Ben could be asleep anywhere." Mal sighed.

"Or turned to stone." Celia spoke up.

Evie soon covered Celia's mouth as that wasn't helping.

"Beeen!" Mal called out.

"Gabbi! Simon!" Felicity added for her best friend and little brother.

"I got a scent," Dude told the others. "Very pungent cologne. Easy to track. Follow me, people."

"That's great, Dude." Jay smiled.

"FYI, I give great cuddles." Dude then added.

"I'm sure you do." Herkie replied.

"Really? I never had a pet growing up," Gil then commented. "Well, except for the elk head in Dad's man cave, but that wasn't-"

"Hold up," Uma spoke up as she saw what looked like claw marks on the walls. "What's this?"

"Uh any chance that was already there?" Carlos asked.

"If so, then what about that?" Felicity asked as she pointed to the curtain that looked slightly torn.

"And follow me." Dude then said before running off again.

Felicity frowned a bit as they kept walking before opening some double doors.

"Ben! Gabrielle! Simon!" Sora soon called out. "I don't like the looks of this."

* * *

They soon came into the room which had suits of armor inside.

"Stay here, okay?" Felicity then told Celia.

Celia nodded, confirming that she would stay where she was.

"I can feel you looking." Harry said as he touched one of the swords.

"Good." Jay nodded sharply.

"I'd just like to know where our Pokemon ended up..." Felicity said. "I haven't seen Mismagius in a long time."

"Yeah... I haven't seen Chatot much today either." Jay replied.

"Oh, Meowsic must be so worried about me." Evie then pouted.

"Didn't you guys keep them in their PokeBalls?" Herkie asked Felicity, Jay, Evie, and Mal.

"Yeah, but that's the thing," Mal frowned. "We don't know where they are."

"I sent Mismagius out for a bit, but I haven't seen her since..." Felicity added.

"Ah, that's the great thing about being a dog," Dude bragged. "I always know how to find Carlos, even when one of us gets lost," The dog soon saw that now wasn't the time to brag. "Uh... Let's keep going, huh?" he then said sheepishly.

"So you can track, cuddle, and talk," Gil smiled to Dude as he pet the dog. "Hey, do you think his puppies would be able to talk, too?"

"All right, man," Carlos said, hitting Gil's shoulder. "He's taken. You want a dog, adopt a rescue."

"Talking puppies! That's crazy!" Dude laughed.

"Hm... Quite..." Felicity commented from that.

Celia soon cooed and decided to have some fun with Dude now.

"She seems nice." Dude said, coming up towards Celia.

"I bet you lost some sleep with me out on the loose, huh?" Uma smirked at Mal.

"No. Dragons don't really lose sleep," Mal retorted. "I wonder what fried octopus tastes like?"

"All right, that's enough." Kaito told them.

"Oh, but we're celebrating our differences." Uma replied.

* * *

"Now?" Liepard smirked up to her trainer.

"Yes... Now!" Audrey smirked back with a wicked laugh, sending some magic over to the others.

* * *

A suit of armor soon began to move.

"I believe we're being challenged." Victor tried to warn Uma.

Uma put her hand up to dismiss him before suggesting, "Let's split up and look for Audrey."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Mal told Uma. "Unless you give me my ember, she's going to spell you."

"I think we have bigger problems." Eileen spoke up.

"I believe the lass is right." Harry said.

"We have a situation." Kaito frowned.

"Would you like a prince, Mal?" Audrey smirked as she made a suit of armor come alive in front of Mal and the others. "How about a knight in shining armor? Or knights?"

Liepard and Audrey soon laughed together as this wasn't good for the others.

_'This doesn't look good.'_ Eileen thought to herself.

The knights all then brought out their swords to attack. Herkie began to look very protective of Eileen while the others tried to brace themselves, even Felicity.

"Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back~" The group began to sing.

"We can counter their attack~," Celia joined in, grabbing a hold of Dude. "Hit them 'til the armor cracks~"

The suits of armor soon made sure the group couldn't escape by blocking them from Celia and Dude.

"This could get a little sticky, How to win this battle, Could be tricky~," Uma sang as Victor soon tossed her a sword and she caught it while Gil and Harry took their own. "But I know the best way, Fall back let me lead, You hold the line and we'll, Bring them to their knees~"

"Swords in the air if you're with me~" Mal sang as Herkie handed her a sword.

Felicity tried to look brave as she soon took her own sword, raising her sword with Mal and the others. "YEAH!"

"They got us outnumbered one-to-50~," Mal sang to the others as they got ready against the knights. "The victory is ours, Because I've got a strategy, You take the left and the rest of you can follow me~"

"Uh-uh." Uma replied.

"This is my crew~" Mal told her.

"This is my squad~" Uma replied.

"This is my turf~" Mal replied back.

Felicity and Evie both had enough of Mal and Uma getting at each other as Felicity soon stepped in between them.

"Oh, my gosh!" Evie complained.

"Look, guys, we got bigger fish to fry~," Felicity sang in a scolding tone, pointing to the knights. "Put your differences aside, 'Cuz now we're on the same side~"

"Til the night falls, Everyone, We'll stay together~" Felicity and Evie sang together, raising their swords bravely. "'Til the battle is done~"

"Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back~" The group sang as they fought the knights. "We can counter their attack, Hit them 'til the armor cracks, Til the night falls, We're aligned doesn't mean we're on the same side~"

* * *

Audrey cackled as she and Liepard watched this together on the scepter.

* * *

"Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back~" Felicity sang, trying to keep steady and calm.

"Hit them hard, And hit them fast~" Mal sang while helping her out. "They're too heavy to react, The situation is getting, Kind of heavy~"

Felicity, Mal, and Uma were soon seen fighting knights together as a team.

"And we are not going under, We will never run for cover~" Mal soon sang to the others.

"We ride for victory and ride for each other~" The group sang.

"Until the night falls, Everyone, We'll stay together, 'Til the battle is done~" Evie and Eileen sang.

"Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back, Watch your back~," The group sang as Carlos lost his sword from a knight until Celia tossed him a shield since he was defenseless. "We can counter their attack, Hit them 'til the armor cracks, Until the night falls, We're aligned, It doesn't mean, That we're on the same side~"

The knights kept on attacking the group wherever they went.

"Stay down!" Felicity cried out as she looked like she had enough, but they wouldn't stop.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Sora said as he used his Keyblade against the knights.

Carlos soon slid on the floor with his shield before grabbing his sword to fight back some more.

"Back to back, Back to back, Back to back, Hit them hard, And hit them fast~" The group sang as the knights were getting into a formation. "They're too heavy to react~"

The knights soon stood up straight, one of them pounding their chests as they got into their formation. Mal and Uma soon nodded to each other before clashing their swords against the knights, making a jolt appear from the clash, making all of the knights jitter a bit.

"Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move." Mal soon recited a spell with glowing green eyes before she began to do her own formation.

And where the knights began to copy her formation. Uma then took a turn on the platform with slight singing as she danced a different way. The knights then copied that dance next. Carlos soon took his turn.

* * *

"NO!" Audrey cried out once she saw what was happening.

* * *

Felicity soon imitated a dance she saw her mother do which was from Michael Jackson's Thriller. And where the suits of armor began to copy her dance as well. Celia soon joined in as everyone else spread out around the room.

"Whoo-hoo!" Dude cheered before clapping his front paws in excitement.

"Until the night falls~" Evie sang. "You can trust I'm gonna help you, Win this battle because~"

"I got your back, Got your back, Got your back, Got your back~" The group sang until the knights sat together. "All for one and that's a fact, Knights fall pitch black~"

* * *

Audrey soon screamed out of frustration as her plan with the suits of armor failed. Liepard narrowed her eyes as she felt equally annoyed as her trainer. Everyone else soon cheered happily in their victory from taking down the knights together as a team.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, we did that!" Uma beamed, about to high-five Mal. "That's what I'm talkin'-" she then stopped herself before that could happen.

Harry, Victor, and Gil soon stopped cheering with Herkie, Carlos, and Jay.

"Oh, come on, guys, this was so great!" Felicity said to them.

"Yeah," Evie added. "We were a team. We worked together," she then held out her hand for her best friend. "Come on."

Mal dismissed her, not wanting to work with Uma.

"Come on." Felicity then held out her hand for Uma.

"Especially with what your mama and uncle did my mother and aunt with helping Arabella's aunt?" Uma smirked to Felicity. "Get real!"

Felicity let out a small sigh from that.

"You know what we should try?" Evie asked. "An ice breaker."

"How does breaking ice help this?" Felicity asked.

"No, Felicity, it's how you meet someone to be their friend," Evie then explained. "You say something you really like about the other person, okay?"

The other VKs just stared at her like she was annoying and crazy.

"I'll start," Evie then said. "Harry. Great accent. Now, you go."

"Is she always this perky?" Victor asked Mal.

"It helps," Felicity then said. "But it wasn't really your turn."

"So thank you anyway." Evie added.

"Okay, guys? Guys..." Mal said to Felicity and Evie. "Flick, I'm gonna talk to Evie now. Okay, yeah, I love you." she then told her best friend.

"And I love you, Carlos," Felicity soon said, taking his hands as he looked surprised to be picked from the crowd. "You're my best friend and you're like a brother to me, and I would be devastated if anything ever happened to you."

"Evie, I love this energy, but we are very short on time," Mal told Evie. "Audrey clearly knows that we're here, we need to get out of here ASAP."

"All right, where does this cheerleader bunk down?" Uma then asked. "Even if she's not there, we might find some sort of clue."

"Actually, she's still in the dorms." Evie replied.

"You're right," Mal memorized. "Because of summer school."

_'3, 2, 1.'_ Victor thought to himself.

Harry soon laughed a bit.

"And what is so funny?" Felicity then asked.

"_Summer_ school?!" Harry laughed like that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Summer _school_."

Felicity face-palmed and shook her head.

"Okay, I need you guys to go find Ben," Mal told Harry, Gil, Victor, Carlos, Jay, and Herkie. "We will meet back at Evie's in two hours, okay?"

"Sounds like we're going with my plan," Uma spoke up. "I'm just saying."

"It was kind of the obvious plan." Mal replied.

"Uma said it first~" Gil teased in a singsong tune.

"Shush!" Victor glared, clonking him on the head before smirking. "But yes, it was Uma's plan first."

"Oi." Felicity groaned.

"Whatever." Mal said before walking off with the others.

Felicity and Evie sighed together as they soon came to join the others in their big journey.

* * *

The girls were soon at Audrey's dorm. Celia, Eileen, and Uma did what they could to make themselves comfortable.

"She's nowhere on campus." Evie said, coming back with Mal and Felicity.

"Found her diary, and dang, did you ruin Audrey's life." Uma smirked.

"Okay. So did you find anything in there that we don't already know or...?" Mal then asked.

"She hangs out at Fairy Cottage," Uma informed. "You know, where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hid her mom from your mom with help from Felicity's mother and uncle?"

"Yes, ha, ha; the irony is not lost on me." Mal told her.

"How could anyone with this bed ever be unhappy?" Uma then laid down on the bed in relief. "Also it's not freezing cold like at my Aunt Morgana's place."

"Ooh..." Felicity shuddered. "I nearly forgot about Morgana."

"Okay, how do I look?" Celia asked the others as she tried on some of Audrey's jewelry.

"Okay, the bling stays here." Evie told her.

"But she's bad." Celia defended.

"And you're not supposed to be around here." Eileen advised.

Celia soon began to remove the jewelry.

"Hopefully the boys are having better luck than we are..." Felicity sighed before seeing something in Audrey's drawer and went to check it out.

"Felicity..." Mal scolded.

"This device..." Felicity said in surprise, taking out what looked like a high-tech sci-fi device. "I recognize this from when I visited Okinawa with my cousins."

"What is it?" Celia asked.

"This is from Dr. Hämsterviel." Felicity said.

"Who's that?" Eileen asked.

"He is a very horrible gerbil alien that my cousins and I faced with our friend Yuna Kamihara with Stitch." Felicity said.

"Oh, yeah," Evie said. "Didn't you say you had to heal and cure the other alien experiments he had corrupted to be on his side with Lady Delia?"

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "It appears that somehow Audrey got a hold of this device, but I am not sure what she would use it for."

"Nothing good if I had to guess." Uma said.

Felicity began to look worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were searching around the forest of the Auradon campus.

"Ben! Simon! Gabrielle!" Carlos called out as he walked with Dude.

"They've got to be around here somewhere." Herkie said.

Dude wandered off a bit from Carlos.

"Dude!" Carlos called to his dog, bringing him back over. "Come on. Nothing?"

Dude shook his head in regret.

"Maybe they're further in the forest." Herkie said.

Gil was soon seen eating some berries off of a bush.

"Gil, those are probably poison!" Victor warned.

"Silly Victor," Gil replied. "It's pronounced 'boysenberry', not 'poison berry'."

"Oh... My mistake..." Victor said before rolling his eyes since they didn't know anything about the bushes, but he knew that berries could make you sick if you ate the wrong ones in the forest. "Must've missed that when Aunt Ivy tried to talk me and Vendetta into going camping with her and Yzma's creepier than her nephews."

"These things just grow everywhere," Gil smiled as he ate the berries, though he seemed to be fine. "Hey, we should play that icebreaker," he then said to Jay. "Um, Jay, I like the way that you can bounce around and jump off things. These are free, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah. Um..." Jay shrugged sheepishly. "I like how you get a kick out of a berry bush."

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' Victor thought to himself before facing Herkie.

"Um... Uh..." Herkie stammered at first. "...Victor? I like how close you seem with Uma... I guess you two are dating."

"Yeah, we've really connected after leaving." Victor said.

"Heh... I like her hat too?" Herkie said nervously.

"She said that came from her father." Victor smirked.

"Oh?" Herkie replied.

"I haven't met him, but apparently he was Davy Jones... At least that's what Ursula told me." Victor said.

Herkie's eyes widened from that name. "Heh... Good for her?"

_'Alright, now my turn, but what to say?'_ Victor thought to himself.

Herkie soon waited to hear what Victor would have to say about him.

"Come on, Victor, it's an ice breaker." Gil smirked.

"Shut it, LeGume!" Victor snapped before trying to collect his patience. "Uh... I like that you're strong." he soon said, trying to be nice to Herkie.

"Uh, thanks, I get my strength from my dad." Herkie said.

The bonding was very awkward for everyone so far, especially for Jay and Gil to Victor and Herkie.

Harry was soon heard laughing which made the others look to him. "Tourney, that's a wee boy's game." he then said.

"Ugh..." Victor and Herkie both looked annoyed with the son of Captain Hook.

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Gil soon said to Jay. "To go rafting on a jungle river."

"Find a lost civilization." Jay added with agreement.

"Oh, or maybe a penguin." Gil then suggested.

"You can find those in the Arctic or South Pole." Herkie said.

"Yeah, Herk's right." Jay added.

"I'd also like one of those Pocket Things." Gil then said.

"You guys are killing me!" Harry complained to them before he soon took a berry with his hook and decided to eat it.

"CARLOS!" A certain voice soon called out.

"Sounds like a certain someone found someone." Herkie said.

They soon went to go and see Dude to see what he had found. Jay caught up shortly after collecting some berries for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were soon hiking through the forest themselves.

"I really hope they found Ben and the Pokemon." Mal said.

"Not to mention Gabrielle and Simon." Felicity added.

"I'm sure they have." Eileen said.

"I know where you are from," Felicity then said, now realizing it. "The time my mother was searching from The Black Cauldron."

"So your mother is one of those adventurers who traveled all over the place to help people and help herself along the way?" Eileen replied.

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "Nowadays, she writes her own novels. Her best-seller is The Wiz Kids: Scott and Lucy, who are orphaned and go to a magic school to find out more about their missing parents. I think she based it on her childhood with my Uncle Atticus."

"Sounds interesting." Eileen smiled.

Felicity smiled back as she was able to help herself into making a new friend, and her cousins weren't here. Though she felt more comfortable with her cousins around, she looked glad to see that she had developed a lot since she came to school in Auradon.

"Nice digs." Uma had to admit about Evie's starter castle/fashion studio.

"I got a really good deal." Evie replied.

As they went inside, they saw Dizzy and the twins fast asleep. Celia frowned softly to them before seeing that Dizzy shivered a little in her sleep, so she went to comfort the sleeping girl as best as she could, then gave them all a blanket to share.

"How generous of you." Felicity approved.

"Ah, thank you," Celia replied as she came to the girl who looked rather shook up from the sleeping spell. "It's okay. Shh! It's okay," she then soothed her as the twins slept soundly. "Don't worry, Dizzy. We can fix this. And once we do, they're gonna let all the kids come from the Isle. So, happy dreams."

They soon heard someone else sleeping in a different room.

Uma soon came to check it out as the others joined her and they found two sleeping beings. "Uh, who're these dudes?" she then asked.

"Doug." Evie gasped to her boyfriend.

"And that's Hebe." Felicity said, seeing the daughter of Hercules and Meg.

Evie soon hurried over to Doug. She then tried to wake up her boyfriend, but he kept on sleeping.

"He's spelled," Uma reminded her. "Is she not a fast learner?"

"She's emotionally involved, okay?" Mal replied.

Uma then shrugged. "Well, in that case, she should be able to wake him up." she then said.

Evie simply looked at Uma after she heard her say that.

"I think you should kiss him." Felicity suggested to Evie.

Uma nodded from that idea. "Works every time." she then added.

"Well... We haven't actually used the 'L' word yet." Evie said bashfully.

_'Seriously?'_ Eileen thought to herself.

Uma rolled her eyes from that.

"Ooh-sha-la-la-la~... Kiss the dwarf~" Felicity sang.

"Felicity!" Evie blushed. "Uh... Can we be alone?"

"Um... All right... Come on, girls..." Felicity said. "Though I wonder... Who'll kiss Hebe awake if it works?"

"I guess Sora's kid." Mal shrugged.

"Well, you know, true love doesn't always have to be someone you're in love with, but it can be a family member that truly loves you." Felicity smiled.

"I just know that I ain't doin' it." Uma said as she soon left with her and Mal to give Evie and Doug some privacy.

_'And cue song.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Evie approached a heart-shaped pin cushion while looking to the sleeping boy she really, really liked. "Don't freak out it's okay, 'Cause true love can save the day, And I think we feel the same, But I don't know, When we met it was sweet, He was oh so into me~" she then began to sing while moving around. "Seems like things are meant, To be but I don't know, Does he love me?, Or does he love me not?, Do I love him?, And is it strong enough?~"

Felicity, Mal, and Uma peeked in the room a bit to watch Evie as Doug continued to sleep.

"One kiss~" Evie sang.

"One kiss~" Mal Uma and Felicity chorus.

"It all comes down to this~," Evie sang again. "One kiss~"

"One kiss~" Mal, Uma, and Felicity chorused, though Uma made a "hurry up" gesture since they didn't have much time.

_'Evie, please hurry.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"This moment could be it, And I wanna know so here I go, Keep it cool keep it calm~," Evie sang as she leaned over Doug a bit. "Think he's loved me all along~"

The other girls leaned forward hopefully, but...

"But maybe I got it wrong~," Evie then sang as she drew back a bit while moving around the room away from Doug. "So I don't know, He's so good got my back, But maybe I'm just too bad, Could we be a perfect match?~"

_'Wow, she's got it bad.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"So I don't know, He's so good got my back, But maybe I'm just too bad~" Evie sang as she stalled a bit. "Could we be a perfect match?, No I don't know, Does he love me?, Or does he love me not?, Do I love him?, And is it strong enough?~"

"One kiss, One kiss, It all comes down to this~" Evie sang as she began to leave out the door.

"One kiss, one kiss~" Mal and Uma sang while Felicity began to look fed up with Evie.

Felicity pulled on her pigtails and went to go after Evie to grab her and bring her back inside and tried to force her lips onto Doug's. Mal held Felicity back as she knew this was getting on her nerves, but they had to be patient with Evie.

"Just! Do it! Already!" Felicity grunted and struggled.

Evie soon got back up before playing with a ribbon as she then propped Doug up into a standing position. "This moment could be it, And I wanna know so here I go, Yeah here I go, I feel my heartbeat beating, Saying it's gonna work~," she then sang while setting Doug comfortably. "But if I'm dream, dream, Dreaming this is gonna hurt, Either I will or I won't, What if I do and you don't?~"

Doug soon yawned and turned over in his sleep.

"Is he my Romeo?, Oh, there's only one, one way, To really know~," Evie then sang, looking like she was about to kiss Doug for real this time. "Hey, Hey, Hey, One kiss, one kiss, It all comes down to this, One kiss, one kiss, One kiss, one kiss, This moment could be it, I-I-I wanna know~"

_'Please kiss him already.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Mal kept trying to restrain Felicity, though Uma looked like she had lost interest already.

"So, your mom and uncle ever meet Davy Jones?" Uma asked. "Ya know, like Captain Jack Sparrow's Davy Jones?"

"Sure, why not?" Felicity shrugged offhandedly, staring down at Evie and Doug.

"This moment could be it~," Evie soon sang. "I-I-I wanna know, So here I go, Here I go, Here I go, Here I go...~" she then came up, gently stroking Doug's face and soon leaned in and finally let their lips touch each other.

_'Finally.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Evie looked concerned as Doug still seemed to be asleep and she walked off. However, Doug woke up with a smile, rising his head until she turned around he pretended to still be asleep. Evie pouted as she hit him, but he laughed a bit as he was joking around. Evie soon sat down, still pouting. Doug frowned at first until he soon tried to nudge her with a small smile. Evie soon looked to him while cracking a small smile. Eileen smiled from that while looking deep in thought.

"You okay?" Felicity asked her.

"I just wonder if... If I'll find a true love like you guys." Eileen said sheepishly.

"I'm sure you will." Felicity smiled.

Eileen gave a small smile back.

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys, Dude continued to lead the others through the woods.

"Ben! Gabrielle! Simon!" Carlos called out.

"Boy, something stinks," Dude commented. "And it wasn't me this time."

Eventually, out came a pair of beasts like when Prince Adam was cursed, though one of them appeared to have vampire fangs and appeared to be female, and there came the Pokemon with marks on their foreheads like when Stitch's cousins were corrupted by Hämsterviel. Dude simply screamed after seeing the two beasts. The boy were a bit startled.

"Where did these beasts come from?" Victor looked a bit surprised himself. He then narrowed his eyes and went to tackle one and tackled onto the male while the female hissed like a vampire as she lunged out towards the boys.

The boys soon ducked out of the way so none of them would get tackled.

"Where'd you come from, huh?" Victor growled as he wrestled the male beast down.

"You need some serious nose adjustments." Harry remarked.

"I'm not so sure." Carlos replied.

"Hmm... These clothes seem familiar..." Victor commented to himself as he saw the blue and gold.

The beast began to growl at Victor and where the vampire beast began to try to get the rest of the boys.

"Huh, I thought I recognized those pants too." Jay said, looking at the male beast's clothes.

"Not to mention that green and silver dress." Herkie said about the female vampire beast.

"And aren't those your guys's Pokemon?" Sora then asked as he saw the missing Chatot, Murkrow, Meowsic, Psyduck, Sandile, and Mismagius.

"Yeah, but what's that on their foreheads?" Carlos asked.

"Some sorta mark..." Kaito examined. "It looks like the letter A."

"Audrey." The others growled as they knew what that letter stood for.

Ben roared at the others, though he seemed to pout at his paw which seemed to be a common problem in animals to roar in anger because of the pain, and even Gil could see that.

"Oh, he's got a boo-boo. That's why he's so cranky," Gil soon told the others. "You know, my dad said that his dad did not handle pain well at all."

Ben seemed to growl at Gil.

"Carlos, you're good with animals, do something." Jay said.

"Uh... Okay... Okay..." Carlos said as he soon came to help out Ben and Gabrielle as they were both beasts.

The two soon roared at them.

"Uh... Hey, guys..." Carlos said nervously to Ben and Gabrielle, trying to be very careful. "It's me, Carlos, all right?"

Ben nearly swatted his clawed paw at the boy with a growl. Gabriella began to hiss at Carlos. The other boys looked very worried about Carlos as that was almost too close. The Pokemon also looked very agitated.

"I don't suppose they have thorns in their paws too?" Victor deadpanned slightly.

"I highly doubt it." Kaito said.

"Ben, you know me, and you know me too, Gabrielle..." Carlos said to the beast siblings. "You helped me once. Remember, with Dude? Right? Let me help you. Come on. Let me see your hand."

Gabrielle soon seemed to calm down, along with her brother before he held out his paw to Carlos.

"All right. Attaboy," Carlos told Ben. "Beast... King... So... Whatever. Oh, yeah," he then said, seeing a thorn in place. "That's a big one. Uh... I'm gonna count, all right? One... Two..." he then took that time to take out the thorn to calm Ben down.

After the thorn was pulled out, Ben roared before calming down as the pain was gone. Gabrielle seemed to look calm once her brother was calm.

"Well, that takes care of them... What about the Pokemon?" Victor wondered.

Eventually, Simon was shown to be alright and his normal self as he began to lunge out and tackled the Pokemon altogether as he brought out what looked like a special potion and made them all drink it. And while the A symbols on the Pokemon's foreheads vanished, Ben and Gabriella's faces were soon splashed in the face by Jane and Charity as they used the water from the Enchanted Lake. Simon looked a bit relieved himself, though looked surprised to see a new Pokemon who appeared to be a Pancham who looked just as cranky and silent as he was.

"This should do the trick." Charity smiled to her best friend.

"Jane!" Carlos beamed and he soon ran into his girlfriend happily.

Absol soon came over to Chatot, Murkrow, Mismagius, Meowsic, Psyduck, and Sandile to check on them.

"Ugh... My head hurts..." Misamgius groaned.

"Head hurts! Head hurts!" Chatot parroted.

"What happened?" Meowsic groaned.

"You were spelled," Pancham told them as he soon appeared. "Hello."

The other Pokemon soon looked to him.

"Where did you come from?" Psyduck asked.

"Dragon Hall with Sophie." Pancham stated.

"What's Dragon Hall?" Mismagius asked.

"That's the school on the Isle of the Lost." Sandile replied.

"Wow, that's a long way from Auradon." Psyduck said.

"I don't know what happened with you guys, but you were acting weird, so that music guy Maestro Forte came over with his wife and son," Pancham explained. "They tried to look for help since Princess Audrey's gone nutso in Auradon."

"You have no idea." Meowsic muttered.

"Luckily, they found Sophie." Pancham said.

"And who is Sophie?" Mismagius then asked.

"Yen Sid's apprentice in Dragon Hall." Pancham replied.

"Good to know." Murkrow said.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Jane and Carlos smiled to each other before hugging.

* * *

Jay and Herkie soon helped out Ben and Gabrielle as they were returned to normal, for the most part. Simon actually looked happy once he saw that Gabrielle wasn't a beast anymore.

"Alright, you two good?" Jay asked Ben and Gabrielle.

"Yeah." The siblings replied.

"Let's get you guys a seat." Herkie said, helping them sit down.

"Oh, Ben, you look so grown-up now," Gabrielle soon commented to her brother. "Hopefully Mal doesn't mind the beard and fangs."

Ben soon felt them both with a sheepish chuckle as Jay playfully punched his arm.

"You need another blast." Jane suggested, spraying Ben with more water.

"Please... Please stop." Ben said as he began to drip a bit.

"Huh. It's Enchanted Lake water," Jane then said. "I guess it can only do so much."

"Looks that way." Charity said.

Jane looked worried of Gabrielle's fangs.

"It's okay," Gabrielle said before retracting her fangs. "Uncle Forte gave me these after I got deathly sick when I was younger and he bit me so that I wouldn't get sick or hurt anymore."

Simon nodded as this was true. Pancham began to lead the Pokemon out to their trainers before he soon heard someone calling for him.

"Pancham!" A girl called and she had mousy brown hair and wore a red robe.

"Over here!" Pancham called over.

The girl soon came to him and knelt down to them. "There you are, Pancham," she then said before seeing the other Pokemon. "And I see you've made some new friends."

Pancham nodded with a small grunt.

"You must be Sophie." Felicity said.

"That's me," Sophie replied. "I met your parents after they told Yen Sid what was going on when they came to look for help."

"Are you from the Isle or the United States of Auradon?" Felicity asked.

"I'm actually from Eden which isn't too far from the Isle," Sophie replied. "It's tough work working in Dragon Hall with Yen Sid, but on the plus side, I get nights and weekends off. King Mickey Mouse mentioned being a sorcerer's apprentice would be a doozy, but I do what I can."

Pancham nodded in agreement.

"Pancham helps out a bit," Sophie said before looking to Simon. "You remind me of him."

Simon gave a silent gaze as he looked to Pancham curiously.

"We're just about all done with this case I'm dubbing The Big Sleep of Auradon." Cherry said to everyone as she soon appeared as Ben, Gabrielle, and the Pokemon were cured of their corruption.

"Nice." Sophie said.

"It's nice to meet you." Cherry then told her.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too, Madam Cherry..." Sophie said with a curtsy. "I've heard many stories of your adventures with your friend, Atticus Fudo."

"Oh, yeah," Cherry replied. "Atticus and I have been around for quite a bit."

"Yes, you have." Sora said.

"Well, well, well..." Harry then said as he took a look at Charity and Jane.

"Oh, boy." Charity sighed.

"Harry Hook," Harry smirked as he introduced himself. "And you, my little ducklings are... Ravishing."

"And taken." Charity told him.

"I'm afraid she's right," Carlos chuckled sheepishly. "Just in case anyone's confused..."

"Wait, hold on." Ben then spoke up.

Everyone looked to Ben and Gabrielle.

"Whose side are they on?" Gabrielle asked the remaining VKs.

"They escaped and joined us," Jay replied. "And Mal has the ember, which is our only hope to stop Audrey. Details to follow."

"Yes, so please hold all questions until later." Cherry said.

"Hades' ember?" Ben asked. "Has Mal gone back to the Isle?"

"We said details to follow," Jay told him. "We're meeting up with Mal, Evie, Felicity, Eileen, and Uma. Let's go."

"Uma?" Ben asked.

"Details to follow!" Cherry repeated sharply.

* * *

Everyone began to make their way to Evie's place.

"Hey, Jay, yeah, thanks for saving me, gorgeous face." Harry soon told the son of Jafar.

Jay shrugged with a small scoff.

"Come along, Pancham, we should get back to Yen Sid." Sophie told her Pokemon before walking off.

Pancham began to follow her, though glanced over to Simon curiously as he went to follow the others to Evie's place.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile back at Evie's place..._**

Celia and Uma were sharing some of Jane's birthday cake together.

"That was a really good idea to check Audrey's room," Mal soon spoke up to her arch rival. "Now, we know that we're on the right track."

Uma soon glanced at her. "Is there an insult in there that I missed?" she then asked.

"Just... I wanted to thank you." Mal smiled sheepishly.

Uma was surprised that Mal wasn't insulting her, but actually thanking her.

Audrey soon cried out in anguish again as she watched from her scepter with Liepard. "No! You think you're on the right track? We're not going anywhere!" she then smirked to both Chad and Liepard. "Let's mess them up a little."

"I say we go back to my place and maybe binge-watch some TV? Huh?" Chad offered to Audrey nervously before she began to gesture to him as a warning as he tried to talk her out of being evil. "Or maybe order some stuff online? Yeah? Yeah. What about pizza, huh? Yeah, you don't like pizza. Salad?"

"I'm bored of him." Liepard soon told Audrey about Chad.

"As am I." Audrey told Liepard.

"Okay, no, salad, so-" Chad stammered.

Audrey then used the scepter to lock Chad into the spare closet with a smirk she shared with Liepard.

"No, no, no, no, no, Audrey. Audrey!" Chad panicked as he couldn't get out. "Audrey! Audrey!"

Audrey and Liepard soon laughed to that as they went to get going to carry out more evil deeds.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at Evie's place..._**

"I don't know whose birthday it is, but I want this cake." Uma smirked as she ate the cake with Mal.

"We shouldn't be eating this!" Felicity replied. "This is for Jane's birthday!"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Uma shrugged.

Felicity let out a small aggravated growl. "Argh..."

"So, I maybe kind of missed the boat a little bit on calling you Shrimpy and not letting you join the gang." Mal then said as she seemed to be making amends with Uma.

"Yeah," Uma smirked slightly. "We really could've torn up the Isle together."

Felicity smiled as she was happy to see Mal and Uma making amends. Suddenly, wooden boards came onto the windows which startled them.

"Celia! Eileen!" Mal soon cried out in concern.

"We're trapped!" Celia and Eileen yelped.

"This is freaking me out." Felicity shivered as Doug and Evie soon rushed over.

"Mal, try using your magic to get those wooden boards off the windows and entrances." Eileen suggested.

"Hopefully it'll work," Mal nodded before her eyes glowed green again. "You've caused my friends pain and fear. We've had enough, now disappear!" she then recited.

Unfortunately, nothing seemed to happen.

"You guys, I'm sorry," Mal then frowned. "My spells aren't working. Audrey's magic is getting stronger."

Uma's necklace soon glowed.

"Isn't that Ursula's necklace from when she took Ariel's voice?" Felicity asked Uma.

"But of course," Uma replied. "I'm not sure if this'll help either, but maybe together, our magic can get stronger."

"It'll have to do." Felicity then said as Mal and Uma soon joined hands.

"You've caused our friends pain and fear, we've had enough, now disappear." The two soon recited together, hand-in-hand.

At first it looked like it didn't work, but a second later, the wooden boards fell down to the floor.

"Oh, thank goodness." Felicity sighed to herself.

Audrey soon yelled out in much more frustration to see that.

"You did it," Evie said between Mal and Uma. "Together."

"This is what Evie's been talking about." Felicity smiled.

"I guess my shell likes you." Uma said to Mal.

Mal chuckled a bit from that before they shared a fist-bump.

Uma then took out her necklace and slid out the ember to give back to Mal. "Why don't you hold on to that?" she then suggested.

_'Looks like they truly are becoming friends.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Celia heard something out the door and peeked out before smirking playfully to Mal. "Hey... It's your bae~"

"Bae...?" Felicity blinked as that word confused her.

* * *

Mal gasped before she rushed out the door and beamed as she saw her boyfriend and came to hug him. "Ben!"

"Ohh." Felicity smiled.

Everyone else then reunited happily.

"Mother... Simon..." Felicity smiled. "Mother... Where is Papa?" she then asked, a little concerned.

"Don't worry," Cherry said. "He's with Yen Sid. Also hopefully that healing potion worked on your Pokemon since Estelle or that Emi Ketchum girl aren't here to heal them."

"It sure did." Mismagius smiled as she and the other Pokemon came over to their trainers.

"Mismagius!" Felicity beamed.

Everyone else beamed as they soon reunited with their very own Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I'm so much better right now," Mal smiled before stroking Murkrow's feathers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ben smiled back.

"You alright?" Uma asked Victor.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Victor said. "How about you?"

"I'm great actually," Uma smiled. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too." Victor gave a small beam.

"Wait, where's Hebe?" Sora asked. "We left her with you guys?"

"We don't know how to wake her up," Felicity frowned softly. "I am so sorry, Herkie."

"Isn't a family's love just as powerful as true love's kiss?" Kaito asked.

"It can be," Felicity replied. "Herkie, do you think you could wake your sister up?"

"I should..." Herkie nodded as he came over to Hebe. "Come here, Hebe..."

Hebe, of course, did not respond until her brother soon kissed her cheek to wake her up from Audrey's spell. Luckily, that seemed to do the trick.

"Phew," Herkie smiled in relief. "You okay, Hebe?"

"I... I think so..." Hebe replied with a yawn. "I really missed you though."

"I missed you too." Herkie smiled before they shared a hug together.

Mal smiled to that before looking to Ben's beard with a small smirk. "What is this?"

"Oh, yeah." Ben smiled.

"I love this." Mal said to the beard before pointing to the fangs.

"What about those?" Ben then asked.

"No." Mal then said.

"I like them." Ben chuckled.

"Sure you do." Kaito commented.

"Okay, so, we all think that Audrey could be at Fairy Cottage," Mal then said, returning to the task at hand. "We have no idea where it is."

"Do you happen to know where that is?" Felicity asked since Ben and Audrey used to date.

"Every Fairy Godmother's Day," Ben said softly. "Where is Fairy Godmother when you need her?"

"I wish I knew." Jane said.

The others soon sulked to that.

"Nice mascara," Cherry said to Harry. "You get it from your sister?"

"Joke's on you! It's from my mother!" Harry smirked.

"Oh, wow, that's sooo much better." Cherry deadpanned while Felicity giggled a little.

* * *

Carlos soon came by with his gift for his girlfriend.

"Hmm... I guess you could give that to her now... Even if this is kind of a bad time." Felicity advised to her best friend in Auradon Prep.

"I know, but better time than any just to show I didn't forget her birthday." Carlos told her.

"Oui," Felicity approved. "Go on ahead."

"You're such a good friend," Carlos smiled as he went to the girl he loved with a present. "Hey, this might be a bad time, but... Happy Birthday. I made it with my 3D printer."

Jane smiled back as she soon opened the present and found a necklace with a special name on it which was "Jarlos".

"That's our names put together." Carlos blushed a little.

"No, I get it." Jane said.

"Because, you know, you and me are together..." Carlos blushed sheepishly.

"She already loves it, cool it, deVil." Felicity smirked to her best friend.

"I just wanna make sure she likes Jarlos instead of Cane." Carlos replied bashfully.

"Felicity's right," Jane smiled. "I love it."

"You prefer Cane?" Carlos then asked, stumbling over his words. "Yes, you do. It's fine. You know what? I can remake it. It's cool. It's fine." he then went to take the necklace back.

"No, Carlos," Jane smiled to him before turning her back to him so that he could put it around her neck. "It's perfect."

'And I was right.' Felicity thought to herself.

"You two seem close." Cherry said to her daughter.

"Just friends, Mother," Felicity smiled. "Like you and Uncle Atticus."

"Well... I find that adorable," Cherry then said about her daughter having a friendship with someone like that. "Speaking of which... I think someone needs to still wake up."

"Chip!" Felicity yelped and face-palmed herself. "I nearly forgot all about him!"

Simon simply sighed as he should had seen that coming.

"Simon, do you know where Chip is?" Felicity asked her brother.

Simon nodded and took her hand, leading her to a table where Chip was on the ground, asleep, and pointed to him.

"Oh, merci, Simon," Felicity said with a small sigh before looking to him. "You know, you can be very sweet and helpful when you want to be." Once she was close enough, Felicity kissed Chip on the lips.

Simon backed up a bit. Chip's eyes flashed open before he blushed from Felicity's kiss.

Felicity then let go with a small smile. "Hello, My Prince." she then said like in Bambi.

"Hi there, my princess." Chip smiled back while blushing.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Cherry smirked.

Chip and Felicity blushed sheepishly around her as they held onto each other then.

"Doug! Go with Jane," Ben suggested to the dwarf boy. "We need to find Fairy Godmother."

"They might need some muscle." Uma said.

"Hey." Doug pouted.

"Well, I'll go." Gil offered as he ate an orange.

"Yeah, actually, I would feel better." Carlos agreed.

"Yeah, actually, I'd feel better, too." Evie then added.

"Same." Mal raised her hand.

"Same here." Felicity added.

"Actually, I would, too." Doug soon said.

"All right, man," Gil smiled, wrapping his arm around him. "Let's do it."

The Descendants soon began to go off together to take care of Audrey.

"I'm just glad that the Heartless aren't back after last time." Sora said.

"You and me both, gone like the Changelings..." Cherry replied. "Even if Queen Leah is acting a lot like Queen Chrysalis around her granddaughter for Ben wanting to marry Mal instead of her."

"D'accord." Felicity nodded.

"She wasn't always like that, huh?" Chip asked.

"Uh, from what I remember anyway," Cherry replied. "I never really got to know King Stefan and Queen Leah since I was mostly with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather during my adventure with Sleeping Beauty, but she didn't seem that cold or distant with anyone, especially her own family."

"Gosh." Chip said.

"I'm not sure why she's the way she is either, Chip," Cherry replied. "But I know we have to stop Audrey before the United States of Auradon all crumble, then who knows? Maybe she'll end up in Disney Castle to take down King Mickey and Queen Minnie."

Ben looked out into the distance with a lot on his mind before Mal joined his side before they went inside.

"So, uh, you think we can get those too?" Gil asked, gesturing to the Pokemon.

"Maybe sometime," Victor shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

Later on, the group began to make way to the cottage as it got dark as night outside. Mal kept the ember safe and secure as Ben began to stalk with them to go after Audrey, and where they began to arrive at the cottage. Ben took Mal's hand as they ran along together on their way to the cottage. The ember seemed to glow as they were near the front door as Ben opened the gate for the rest of them. Ben then opened the front door with the others behind him before they looked around as it seemed to be empty of Audrey or even Liepard. Jay soon went to check upstairs. The Pokemon soon scattered around to take a look with the Descendants.

"She's not upstairs." Jay soon said, coming back out with Chatot.

They then heard banging from the spare closet door.

"Careful, it might be a monster." Felicity whispered cautiously.

Ben soon took a look inside to see who was inside. Once he looked, he opened the door to find the older son of Cinderella.

"Chad!" Felicity and Chip gasped.

"I want my mommy." Chad whimpered as he looked over to the others.

_'Well, this is something I never thought I'd see.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Ben came to help up Chad, but the blonde boy yelped and drew back out of fright.

"I thought you _liked_ Audrey, Chad." Chip commented as they helped him out of the closet.

"Yeah, what happened, buddy?" Ben added.

Chad soon looked all around to his company as he felt even more scared and confused before grabbing Ben and feeling his beard. "Ben. Ben! Your face. She's gone? Huh?"

The others just watched him in silence.

"The door is open. I'm free," Chad said before he ran out the cottage door. "Freedom! Oh! FREEDOM!"

"Well, that just happened." Chip said.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Chad..." Felicity sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others with Jane had ended up in the museum before finding a stone statue of her mother. "Oh, my gosh. Hi, Mom. Um, I don't know if you can hear me, but it's been a really crazy day," she then said, getting out what was on her mind as Swirlix poked her head out of her trainer's dress pocket. "On the plus side, it's been the longest birthday I've ever had. On the minus side, everybody's under an evil spell, but on the plus side, Carlos remembered my birthday," she then showed her Jarlos necklace. "See? We're going to figure out how to undo this. We'll find a way to make this right, Mom."

Swirlix nodded in agreement. Jane gently pet her Pokemon, hoping for the best.

"It'll be alright," Charity soothed her best friend. "I know it will. I'm sorry about your mother though."

"It reminds me of a story she told me about how she tried to stop Anastasia from taking her wand when Lady Tremaine tried to rewrite the timeline of your mother fitting the glass slipper." Jane nodded.

"Yeah, but thankfully in the end, your mom was turned from stone back to life." Charity smiled.

"That's true," Jane smiled back. "Not to mention everyone living happily ever after... Except for Lady Tremaine and Drizella."

* * *

Back with the others, they soon began to leave the cottage.

"Ooh. All right," Uma soon said. "Let's get this Audrey chick taken care of already."

"D'accord." Felicity smiled.

Mal and Evie giggled a bit.

"Time to wrap things up?" Gabrielle suggested.

"You know, someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you guys all got teamed up." Ben said to his girlfriend.

"Actually Mal promised that she would let all the kids all off the isle when this was all over." Herkie said.

"I have to tell you guys something." Mal then said, breaking from the crowd a bit.

The others looked curious and wondered what was on her mind.

"Aw, come on, it's not like you lied to the others, right?" Felicity smiled.

"Uh... Actually..." Mal replied softly. "I did. The kids _won't_ be coming off of the Isle."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked her.

"The program is shut down," Mal explained softly. "And the barrier will be closed for good."

Harry grunted in the background a bit.

"For Auradon's safety." Mal then continued.

Eileen frowned as that seemed unfair.

"Hold up," Uma soon spoke up, coming over to Mal. "So we're saving your precious people and your behinds for a lie?"

Mal looked soft and regretful for what she had admitted.

"I knew it was a mistake to trust you," Uma firmly pouted. "You're always out for yourself."

Mal began to look guilty.

"Mal... I cannot believe you..." Felicity said emotionally.

"And you, King Benny," Harry smirked, coming over to Ben before he looked a little sad now. "You're probably just gonna throw us all back inside."

"You know what? I actually thought you were brave, but you're nothing but a chicken," Celia told Mal. "Too scared to tell me I was never going to see my father again."

"Celia..." Mal frowned softly.

Celia soon walked up to her and took the ember away and threw it into a water bucket.

"Celia! CELIA, NO!" Mal cried out as the ember bolted with electricity which was a bad sign. She then took the ember out and panicked. "REGAIN YOUR MIGHT AND IGNITE!"

Nothing seemed to happen as Celia soon walked off with Sandile following after her. Uma's necklace didn't seem to start glowing.

"Uma?" Victor asked in concern.

"Regain your might and ignite!" Mal cried out, trying again with her father's ember.

Nothing happened though as Uma removed her necklace.

"Bummer." Uma sighed to Mal from that.

"We better go find Gil and get out of here." Victor told Uma.

"Let's." Uma replied, walking off with him and Harry then followed them.

"No. No!" Mal cried out. "Uma!"

"I cannot believe you lied, Mal," Felicity said, sounding like she was about to cry. "When I first met you, you didn't wanna give me a chance... I thought you were going to be bad like your mother from my mother's stories... I was hoping you and I could've become friends."

"But Felicity we are friends." Mal told her.

"Why did you lie?" Felicity frowned tearfully.

Evie looked very distraught with her best friend.

"Evie..." Mal said weakly. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I just... I thought that... I was afraid to tell you. I thought I was gonna lose my best friend, but I had to do something. I had to protect Auradon."

"Closing the barrier was your idea?" Evie soon asked.

"I did it for us!" Mal told her. "I did it... For our life we have here now."

Jay and Carlos soon glanced to each other a bit.

"For OUR life?" Evie replied from Mal as her voice broke from sadness and betrayal. "What about the kids that we left behind on that island? The kids that we promised?"

Mal looked very soft in expression.

"We were their only hope," Evie continued. "I thought you were gonna stand up for the VKs, but instead, you lied to them. And you lied to Jay. And you lied to Carlos. And you lied to me. You even lied to Felicity. We're your family."

"Evie..." Mal frowned.

Evie turned away and the others began to go to follow her away from Mal.

"I am very disappointed." Felicity told Mal, about to join them.

"Evie, come on!" Mal cried out. "I had no choice!"

* * *

Suddenly, everybody, except for Mal and Felicity, suddenly turned to stone statues.

_'Audrey's magic.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"No!" Mal cried before looking to her. "Felicity, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you and everybody."

"Yeah, well, look where it got you..." Felicity glared tearfully. "I was really hoping you wouldn't be like your mother... But maybe that was a lie too."

"No..." Mal frowned as she felt very heartbroken before sighing to herself.

"Here you are alone, And you deserve it~" Felicity soon sang to her as she began to walk around the petrified group. "Your friends have turned to stone and that's on you~"

Mal frowned.

"You had a cause to serve, but did you serve it?~" Felicity continued to sing as she came up to Chip's statue, taking his hand even if she wouldn't feel his warm touch. "Did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true?~"

Mal soon came up to Ben's statue, doing the same with his hand.

"Why tell all those lies?, You feel unworthy, Like there isn't solid ground, For you to stand~," Felicity sang as they walked together among their friends who were now solid stone. "But a sacrifice is not, A firm foundation, You cannot build a castle, On a mountain made of sand, This is not your father's fairy tale, And no it's not your mother's fault you fail~"

Mal looked on from that as that seemed to motivate her.

"So when your story comes to light, Make sure the story, That they write~" Felicity sang as she seemed to glow a bit. "Goes once upon a time, She fought the dragon~"

"Once upon a time, That beast was me~" Mal soon sang along.

"Once upon a misspent youth, She faced herself, She spoke the truth~" Felicity and Mal then sang together.

"That's how I see~" Mal then sang as she felt motivated. "My once upon a time, This time~"

Felicity smiled, though didn't realize that she was glowing just yet. She and Mal soon went to stop Victor, Harry, and Uma.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uma!" Mal called out as she ran with Felicity.

"Wait! Please!" Felicity added.

Victor let out a growl to scare off Mal since Harry was anything but threatening.

"We need your help." Felicity told Uma.

"Yeah. We have a chance if we do this together." Mal added.

"Your friends kick you to the curb?" Uma scoffed to Mal. "Good."

"Ben saw something in you and today, we saw it too." Felicity and Mal told her.

Uma snorted and rolled her eyes a bit.

"You care. Uma, you care about everybody." Mal told her.

"And Auradon is worth saving," Felicity added. "Help us, please."

Harry soon stepped over to the girls. "You talk pretty, but she's already made up her mind."

"And I'm with her to it." Victor agreed.

"You brought this on yourself, Mal," Uma soon told the purple-haired girl. "You figure out how to fix it. Let's go." she then told the boys.

A PokeBall soon rolled out and Mismagius came out, showing Cherry's newest book to Felicity and Mal as if it was a symbol for something. Felicity knew exactly of what the book was a symbol for. Mismagius gave a smile to her trainer. Felicity let out a small smile back before looking to Mal.

"Life is not a storybook~" Felicity soon began for Mal.

"But life unfolds in chapters, Turn the page, And start to make amends~" Mal soon began to sing as she and Felicity thought back to their various misadventures since they first enrolled into Auradon Prep.

"There's no pre-written guarantee of happily ever after~," Felicity soon sang with Mal, thinking about past adventures with her cousins up until this moment when she became a student of Auradon. "Step into your greatness, Before your story ends, So when your story ends, They'll say~"

"Once upon a time, A girl flew higher~" Mal and Felicity sang together from their memories.

"Once upon a time, She made things right, Once upon a tie that binds, She changed her heart to change their minds~"

"That's got to be~" Felicity and Mal sang.

"My once upon a time~" Mal sang.

"This once upon a time, Will finally see~" Felicity and Mal sang together.

"My once upon a time~" Mal sang.

"This time...~" Felicity and Mal sang together as they knew they had to help their friends in need.

"Help me and Sandy! Mal and Felicity!" Celia's voice called out.

A bolt of lightning then flashed into the night.

"Yeah, save your little friend, Mal and Felicity!" Audrey's voice added in mockery.

Mal panted a bit as she was engulfed in a puff of purple smoke and Felicity grunted as she fell to the ground suddenly before her eyes opened wide open and suddenly a rainbow aura cast over her eyes as she began to float into the air before she was shot with a rainbow blast which gave her the tail of a pony with ears above her head and she seemed to grow her own wings, and where Mismagius was surprised when she saw this. Mal soon let out a roar as she began to fly in her dragon form.

"I don't know how I was able to Pony-Up, Mismagius, but Celia and Sandy need mine and Mal's help." Felicity said as she picked up her Pokemon.

Felicity's second Pokemon soon came out of its PokeBall, hoping she hadn't forgot about it. "I'm gonna help too."

"Of course, you can help out too." Felicity replied.

"Great." Spinarak smiled.

Felicity held out her hand and Spinarak soon crawled onto her hand and she carried it on her shoulder. "Let's go to Mal."

"You and I can have flying races sometime." Mismagius smirked.

"Maybe later, Mismagius," Felicity replied. "Right now, Auradon needs us."

* * *

Mal and Felicity soon flew high into the sky, seeing Audrey at the balcony with Celia hugging Sandy in the corner while Liepard who smirked beside her trainer.

"This is going to be fun." Liepard smirked.

Mal soon shot a fireball against Audrey in rage, but Audrey deflected it with the scepter.

"Audrey, this stops now!" Felicity glared at the girl.

"You two think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try!" Audrey retorted, shooting a blast from her scepter.

The girls soon dodged that luckily enough.

"Mismagius, use Phantom Force!" Felicity soon called out.

"Take THIS!" Mismagius glared as she shot her attack at Audrey and Liepard.

"Liepard, use Dark Pulse!" Audrey commanded.

"Take this, you little freak!" Liepard snarled, hitting Mismagius back with Dark Pulse.

Both attacks began to collide. Audrey continued to try shooting the scepter's magic against Mal and Felicity in the sky.

"Quit it!" Felicity cried out. "Audrey, you don't have to do this!"

"Help us, guys!" Celia yelped, trying to run off only for Audrey to grab her in a headlock as she held Sandy protectively.

"Let her go!" Felicity told her.

"Careful not to fire your little VK buddy." Audrey smirked.

* * *

Uma, Harry, and Victor were soon seen running before stopping to see Mal and Felicity in the sky which startled them slightly. Mal soon breathed fire onto her father's ember while flying out of Audrey's range. Unfortunately, her fire couldn't ignite the ember's power. Felicity frowned as she was afraid that would happen.

"She doesn't stand a chance without the ember." Uma said worriedly about Mal.

"Oh, great, it's that Ponying-Up thing Dad told me about." Victor groaned as he saw Felicity's new form.

"Focus!" Uma told him.

Victor let out a small growl.

"Help us, guys!" Celia cried out.

Audrey then shot her scepter at Mal and Felicity while Liepard attacked both Spinarak and Mismagius by herself.

"Move!" Uma told Harry and Victor as Mal and Felicity were both hit while Audrey laughed wickedly.

Sandile soon bit down on Audrey so she would let go of Celia.

"Yow! Why, you little-" Audrey grunted and groaned.

"Good Sandile." Celia whispered to her Pokemon as they used that time to get away.

Audrey and Liepard glared, chasing the two all around as they didn't have anywhere to go.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked.

"I'm going down!" Mal cried out as she couldn't keep flying.

"Mal!" Felicity cried out, going down after her fallen friend.

"We're stronger together. We're stronger together!" Uma soon called out as she took out her necklace as it began to glow. "I'm right here, Mal! Regain your might and ignite. I'm right here, girl. I'm right here. Regain your might and ignite!"

Hades's ember soon began to glow after she recited that chant. Harry and Uma soon began to cheer and even Victor as that seemed to make them all happy.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you," Felicity smiled to Harry, Uma, and Victor. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." Victor said.

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Felicity asked him.

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you," Victor advised. "But for now, since Uma is helping Mal, I'll help you out a little."

"Fair enough," Felicity said. "Oh, poor Celia and Sandy. They must feel so scared right now."

"In their position, I'd say so." Victor said.

* * *

Celia held onto her Sandile protectively as Audrey and Liepard towered over them.

"We are back." Felicity glared as she and Mal soon flew up behind the two.

Audrey and Liepard soon glared back as they soon attacked Mal and Felicity. Uma, Harry, and Victor soon jeered out for Felicity and Mal to take down Audrey and Liepard. Mismagius and Spinarak soon both panted before fainting from dealing with Liepard for quite a while. Audrey then shot from the scepter as Mal breathed fire and Felicity used her own Equestrian magic. Liepard was about to attack Felicity only for Murkrow to come out and fight it off.

"Hey, remember me?" Murkrow glared.

"Why are you protecting her?" Liepard glared back. "She's not even YOUR trainer!"

"Maybe so, but she is Mal's friend!" Murkrow retorted.

"Well, you'll still lose; I have evolved and you haven't." Liepard smirked.

"I can still take you!" Murkrow glared, not giving up no matter what happened.

Mal roared to Audrey as she and Felicity soon seemed to overpower Audrey.

"Audrey, no!" Liepard cried out for her trainer.

Murkrow then kicked Liepard onto the ground beside Audrey on the floor. Harry soon cheered with Uma and Victor who then shared a hug with each other. Mal and Felicity both soon landed where Celia and Snadile were as Mal changed back from her dragon form.

"Guys!" Celia called out, running towards Mal and Felicity to hug them with Sandile.

"Oh, Celia, it's okay." Felicity soothed the younger girl.

"We've got you." Mal added.

Murkrow panted a bit and soon flew back down to Mal after fighting for his life against Liepard. And as she landed, Murkrow soon glowed, telling them what was coming next.

"Mal, is Murkrow going to be okay?" Felicity asked.

Mal soon looked to her Pokemon and gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Murkrow's evolving!"

"Congratulations." Celia smiled to Mal.

"Oh, thanks." Mal replied.

Murkrow gasped as suddenly, the glow blast over, and was now much bigger.

"I think it's Honchkrow now." Felicity soon said.

"You're right, Felicity." Honchkrow smiled.

"Congratulations." Felicity told Mal.

"Thank you." Mal replied before she looked down to Audrey as she lay on the floor, but of course, wasn't dead.

Liepard began to groan as she woke up and shook its head with a groan. "Man, what a horrible nightmare."

"Uh... You okay?" Felicity asked the Liepard.

"I... I think so..." Liepard replied before looking to Audrey.

Mal soon took out the ember and used it on Audrey to help wake her up, but soon remembered what her father told her.

**_"You're only half-Hades... The ember won't do everything for you that it does for me..."_** Hades's voice said in his daughter's head.

Once Audrey was knocked unconscious, her spell was over.

* * *

Everyone soon finally woke up from the sleeping spell.

"I'm hungry." The Smee twins said as they woke up next to Dizzy.

"Same." Dizzy nodded in agreement.

They soon had some of Jane's birthday cake. To wash it down, they also had some glasses of milk to go with the cake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Verna yelped as she was turned from stone back into her normal form.

"Jane, look!" Swirlix spoke up for once, emerging from Jane's pocket.

"Mom? Oh, Mom!" Jane gasped and she came to reunite with her mother.

"Bibbity-Bobbity-what happened?" Verna asked.

"The spell has been broken." Charity smiled.

"It's okay." Jane added happily to her mother.

The others soon broke free from being stone statues in the middle of the forest outside of the cottage.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Meowsic said before tackling Evie into a hug.

"The spell's been broken!" Chatot smiled as he landed on Jay's shoulder.

"Come on," Ben then said. "Let's go."

The others then began to follow after him since they were now free, though felt confused over what had happened to them.

"You okay?" Chip asked Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos replied. "I know Flick's gonna be happy to see you again."

"And I'm gonna be happy to see her again." Chip smiled.

They then walked off to get going to the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Audrey was in bed with Mal, Evie, Felicity, and the Pokemon surrounding her. Once everyone met up, they discussed what happened, but things didn't look good for Audrey which deeply worried Liepard.

"She's slipping away." Evie frowned.

"I never meant for this to happen." Felicity frowned back, even if Audrey was a bit of a mean girl, she didn't deserve to waste away.

Mal bowed her head before thinking of a way to save Audrey. "There's only one person in the world who might be able to do something about this, and that's Hades." she then spoke up to the other Descendants.

"Hades? He wouldn't do it. And I wouldn't risk it." Ben said.

"Actually he might do it for me," Mal replied. "He's my father."

Ben looked a bit shocked as he didn't know about that. "Okay. Well, I'll have to send guards to get him." he then suggested warily.

"Maybe I can hitch a ride." Uma said.

Ben and Mal glanced over to her curiously.

"The Isle is my home," Uma said with a small eye roll. "Someone needs to be there to protect it."

"Well, then, you will need your first mate." Harry smirked, about to touch her.

"Put your hands on her and you'll actually need that hook." Victor threatened which made Harry back up a bit.

"The Isle will be in very good hands." Mal then smiled to Uma.

"Felicity... I don't know what'll happen next, but before anything else happens... I really need to ask you something because if I don't now, I might never get the chance to do it now." Chip soon spoke up to the girl he liked.

"Yes, Chip?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity... You're amazing... No matter what you do," Chip said. "Your cousins are lucky to have you... Your parents are lucky... Belle and Adam should feel lucky to have you as their goddaughter."

Felicity blushed a little from that.

"No matter what happens... Felicity Precious Chantal Forte..." Chip said before getting down on one knee as he presented the ring which made the girls gasp while the boys smiled proudly. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Chip," Felicity smiled. "Of course I will."

Chip smiled back. "Now I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

The two then shared a hug and a quick kiss before Chip slid the ring on Felicity's finger as she smiled emotionally.

"Now that that's taken care of, can I go too?" Celia soon spoke up about going to the Isle. "I wish I could be in both places."

Sandy nodded in agreement from that.

"Makes sense; after all, the Isle is your home." Eileen said.

Mal then stood up as she stopped to think about it. "I really think that Evie was right," she then said softly. "And I do think that we could've been friends."

The others flashed brief smiles from that.

"And I'm really sorry that I lied to all of you guys," Mal then continued. "You deserved so much better than that."

"You were just trying to do the right thing." Jay said.

"Yeah." Uma added.

Mal looked down a bit before she looked over to her best friend.

Evie then stood up as she looked back to her. "I get it." she then said, giving Mal just a bit more hope.

"Let's have a little family reunion." Chip told Mal.

Mal nodded in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

And so, word came out while protection came about for Hades to come into Auradon.

"You okay, Sora?" Mickey asked.

"Just fine, Mickey," Sora reassured. "Luckily there weren't any Heartless this time."

"Whew." Mickey sighed.

"But I had a bit of a stowaway." Sora said.

"Yes?" Minnie replied.

Kaito grinned sheepishly as he showed himself.

"Kaito... I thought we told you to wait with our nieces and nephews." Mickey said, a bit firmly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help and be a great hero like my dad." Kaito frowned to the mouse couple.

"Oh, your mother must be worried." Sora frowned.

"Oh, she sure is." Minnie said as she saw Kairi coming over.

"Kaito!" Kairi called.

"Heh... Hey, Mom..." Kaito smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't run off like that," Kairi told him. "You could've gotten hurt. Or worse."

"But I didn't get hurt," Kaito smiled. "I was with Dad."

"Hmm..." Kairi paused for a moment.

"I guess he gets that from me." Sora said sheepishly as he remembered he nearly ran away from home to begin his own adventure.

"Yes, yes, he does." Kairi smiled.

Sora and Kaito then both looked sheepish.

"At least you aren't hurt," Kairi said to Kaito. "That was very dangerous, but I'm glad you're safe."

"Sorry, Mom, but thank you." Kaito smiled softly.

* * *

The next day, they soon saw Hades being escorted to Auradon. Belle and Adam waited patiently, along with Cherry and Forte as this was quite serious. Queen Leah looked very concerned for her granddaughter which was nice to see, but Cherry wasn't sure how to take that since she was anything but kind and caring like when Aurora was younger before she and Philip started their own family. They soon heard a knock at the door and Adam decided to get it as it was Hades who came to help out.

"Thank you for coming." Mal told her father.

"I didn't have much choice." Hades replied.

Cherry gave a small sneer to the Lord of the Dead, but kept it to herself.

"Can you wake her?" Ben asked Hades.

"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Hades scoffed.

"She's-" Ben started.

"One of your own?" Hades interrupted.

Ben just glanced back softly.

"Right... When you guys try to destroy the world, it's an error in judgment," Hades continued darkly. "But when it's one of us, lock them up and throw away the key. Right, Beast?" he then asked Adam.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, and I really, really can't believe I'm saying this." Cherry said.

Hades already knew the three words that Cherry was going to say.

"Hades is right." Cherry said.

The others soon looked to her.

"It's not fair..." Cherry said with a sharp sigh. "If anyone in Auradon acts out, it's seen as a warning and forgotten about, but if someone on the Isle acts out, it's like a fate worse than death. I know you know better than to think that though, Adam. Especially you, Belle."

"But it's unfair for those who never get a glimpse of the sun because of the barrier around it," Forte said. "And can't travel out of the Isle."

Adam, Belle, and Verna all looked to the floor.

"It's time for things to change... And to move on..." Cherry said. "I don't think this is what Mickey wanted when he created the United States of Auradon for you all to live in 20 years ago."

"It isn't." Mickey admitted as he soon poked his head in with Minnie.

"Your Majesties." Hades said.

Mickey and Minnie then bowed and curtsied back to Hades.

"Hey, no hard feelings about trying to take over the House of Mouse, huh?" Hades smirked a bit.

"Don't push your luck." Minnie mumbled a bit.

"Right, right." Hades said before holding his hands out to be unshackled.

"Hm..." Cherry glanced from that.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need to use my hands." Hades prompted.

Ben soon looked to Mal and nodded to her, then she nodded back to allow the guards to undo Hades's shackles so that he could help Audrey. Mal soon gave Hades back his ember. Once Hades got his ember back, his hair soon foomed into its trademark blue flames just like old times.

"But no teaming up with Jafar again." Cherry warned Hades.

"Relax, that was a one time thing," Hades replied as he soon approached Audrey. "Haven't lost my touch."

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that. Hades then began to growl to Adam on the way who then growled back.

"I told you not to push it!" Cherry warned.

"Dad." Mal told Hades to make him stop.

Hades then shrugged and stopped as he went back to going over to Audrey as he used his ember, bringing a bright blue glow of light into the room with the ember and was able to resurrect Audrey, waking her up instantly.

"Oh, thank goodness." Liepard sighed.

"You're okay." Queen Leah beamed to her granddaughter.

Nearly everyone looked relieved that Audrey was going to be okay as she looked around before petting her Liepard a bit.

"Tell me it was all a bad dream." Audrey begged as she pet her Liepard emotionally.

"Unfortunately no." Felicity said softly.

Queen Leah put her arm around her granddaughter.

"But... It's over now." Felicity then told Audrey.

"I'm sorry..." Audrey told Mal and Ben. "I wanted to hurt you both," she then faced Belle and Adam. "I wanted to hurt all of you."

Gabrielle frowned as Simon held her in his arm, staring straight at Audrey.

"I have owed you an apology for a very long time." Mal told Audrey softly.

Audrey gave a small smile from that.

"So have I." Ben then added.

"And Felicity," Audrey soon said. "I'm sorry I said you didn't belong in our school or that you were weird and gross."

Felicity gave a nod in response to that.

"And I have owed you an apology as well." Queen Leah told Mal.

Mal gave a small smile before they shared a bow with each other. Adam then signaled the guards to go back and take Hades.

"Oh... Yeah..." Hades then said as he had to go with them.

"Adam?" Cherry asked.

"I'll try to find a way to be more fair against the villains." Adam promised.

"By trapping them all in one place?" Cherry asked.

"I suppose the barrier could come down," Adam then said. "Then we can all visit each other as long as they don't try anything funny."

Mal soon went to go after her father as he was on his way out. "Dad!" she then called out, making him stop and look over to her. "I'm gonna have to miss you all over again."

"Thanks for letting me have a glimpse of the light." Hades smiled at her.

Felicity gave a small smile from that moment as she peeked out a little. Mal soon walked up to her father and gave him a small kiss on the cheek in thanks. Hades nodded from that before letting his hands loose behind his back, allowing her to take the ember off his hands before he winked to her on his way back to the Isle.

* * *

Later on, everyone was at the border between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Mickey and Minnie even came over to witness this, smiling to each other as Daisy and Donald were shown as well as Goofy and Clarabelle.

"When do you think you might get going?" Evie asked Felicity.

"Probably after this," Felicity replied. "Chip and I are also going to visit Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus to tell them the news."

"That's great news." Evie smiled.

"I'm going to miss you all so much, but I promise we'll come back to visit someday." Felicity said.

Carlos, Evie, and Jay soon gave a group hug to Felicity as this was her last day in Auradon. Soon enough, Ben and Mal came out to greet their loyal subjects.

"There they are." Evie smiled as Meowsic, Chatot, and Dude were also hugging Mismagius and Spinarak goodbye.

Everyone soon cheered once they saw Mal and Ben as the new king and queen. Felicity's Bulbasaur soon came out of its PokeBall to join in on the hug. Mal and Ben bowed and curtsied to everyone they passed before they soon came to the balcony. Everyone else then clapped for them while Mickey and Minnie looked quite thrilled.

"Lady Mal and I wanna thank you for celebrating our engagement with us today," Ben smiled to the people before facing the girl he loved dearly. "I couldn't be prouder or happier to call you my Queen."

Mal simply smiled after hearing Ben say that. Belle and Adam looked very proud.

"So, raise your glasses," Ben said before everyone began to do as he asked them to. "To our future Queen of Auradon!"

"To our future Queen of Auradon!" The crowd repeated.

Everyone then clapped and cheered while sharing a drink to celebrate.

"Speech, Your Specialness." Carlos told Mal playfully.

"Speech, O Fancy One." Jay added.

Everyone then shared a little laugh from that.

Mal let out a small laugh until everyone quieted down, waiting in anticipation for her to say something, but it was very quiet for a while. "I can't..." she then said finally. "I can't be Queen of Auradon."

This shocked everyone.

"I can't turn my back on the Isle." Mal whispered to Ben.

Everyone soon began to look over to each other in concern while still listening to Mal.

"We made a decision to close the barrier forever, and it was my idea, but it's wrong," Mal soon spoke up again. "I've learned that you can't live in fear because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. You never know where the bad is gonna come from. And you never know where the heroes are gonna come from either. Without Uma and her pirates, Auradon would be gone. And without Hades, my father, Audrey would be gone."

The crowd looked both shocked of Hades being Mal's father and that he helped Audrey.

'I'm liking where this is going.' Felicity thought to herself.

"We are all capable of good and bad, no matter which side of the barrier we come from," Mal told the crowd before facing Ben again. "And that's why I can't be Queen of just Auradon," she told him in a hushed tone. "I have to be Queen of the Isle, too. And it's time that we take the barrier down forever. That's what King Mickey probably would've wanted anyway when he fought the Heartless and Organization 13 with Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"We can't do that." Adam replied to her.

"It's up to us, Dad," Ben told his father before addressing their public. "I choose to be a King who moves forward. It's time for forgiveness. It's time for new beginnings. The barrier will come down!"

"Wahoo!" Carlos cheered.

Everyone then laughed and cheered from that.

"Bring it down, Mal." Ben smiled to his future bride.

Mal smiled back as she touched his face while everyone clapped, even Queen Leah, to the proudest moment in Auradon's history. Felicity and the others soon joined Mal's side. Verna then approached Mal with her wand to give to the girl to bring down the barrier at last. The applause then died down once Mal was given the wand.

"To make the world a better place..." Mal began.

"We have to do it face-to-face!" Felicity, Evie, Carlos, and Jay finished with her to recite the spell together.

The magic wand soon shot its magic, and where it brought down the barrier forever. The crowd looked very happy and excited as a road soon appeared between Auradon and the Isle so that both sides could visit each other whenever they would want to. Mickey and Minnie smiled tearfully as that made them very happy to witness this great and historical moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the people of the Isle began to emerge from the darkness as they were given sunlight. They were also very happy to see a road between the Isle and Auradon. Uma looked the most happy as she stepped out of the Isle with the others by her sides with Harry and Victor.

"That's my plan." Uma smiled.

Victor soon came beside her.

"You gonna be okay?" Uma asked as she brought out Octi.

"I think so," Victor replied. "I feel... Different about this... Like... This whole not being a villain thing, even though my parents were both very fiendish and aggressive teenagers in their youth which of course passed down onto myself and my sister."

"Right." Uma nodded.

Octi looked to Victor.

"But... If you're willing... I'm willing too..." Victor then told Uma. "Because I love you, Uma."

"I love you too." Uma smiled.

The two soon walked off together happily towards the balcony.

"It's time to bring it together~" Mal began to sing. "Time for a brand new start~"

"We're gonna put it in motion~" Uma sang as well as the people of the Isle cheered. "Break down what keeps us apart~"

"No more, no division, we down~" Mal sang. "New team, got the vision, unite~"

"'Til we stand~" Uma sang as well as the two soon sang along together from different parts of the kingdom. "Now we living marching, In the light, one, two, One, two like, I see you, You see me, Imperfect, Perfectly, Face-to-face we can see, Clearly our similarities like, Day and night, Wrong or right~"

"Ooh~" The others chorused then.

"We come together for a good time~" Uma sang.

"We're gonna break this down, We're gonna rock the town~" Felicity, Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos sang together as Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Ben, Chip, Gabrielle, and even Simon began to join them.

"Everyone all around, Let's be whoever like this~" Uma sang with Victor, Harry, Celia, and Gil before she began to run out towards the other VKs on the ground below with Celia, Harry, Gil, and Victor following after. "Stronger together like this~"

"Believing in second chances~" Uma sang as she and Celia made their way down to the bridge.

"And we'll all starting today~" Celia sang.

"Marching on in a new land~" Harry sang himself.

"Our world's a better, A better place~" The Isle people sang together then.

"Welcome to the addition, new love~" Evie sang.

"Unity new beginning for us~" Carlos sang.

"Harmony that's the mission~" Jay sang.

"Marching, In the light, one, two, One, two like~" The groups sang together as they joined sides on the bridge between Auradon and the Isle. "I see you, you see me, Imperfect, perfectly, Face-to-face we can see, Clearly our similarities like, Day and night, Wrong or right, We come together, For a good time~"

* * *

The adults all looked happy before there was a zoom in on Cherry before she actually seemed to smile for the first time in years.

_'They did the right thing.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"We're gonna break this down, We're gonna rock the town, Everyone all around, Just be whoever like this, Stronger together like this~," Everyone else sang together as Mickey and Minnie decided to also dance. "We reunited like this, Bringing it, bringing it, Bri-bri-bringing it down, Bringing it, bringing it~"

Herkie soon bashfully came up to Eileen and brought her into the dance.

"Bri-bri-bringing it down, Bringing it, bringing it, Bri-bri-bringing it down~" Everyone continued to sing and dance together. "Bringing it, bringing it, Bri-bri-bringing it down~"

Simon soon took Gabrielle's hand and ran with her to dance with the others. Chip smiled as that inspired him to go dance with Felicity.

As they arrived in Auradon, the group soon bowed to the ones from the Isle to invite them over. Uma giggled before cheering and running happily with her fellow VKs onto the other side. Everyone then went back to a bit of dancing since this was the best thing to ever happen. The Pokemon soon joined in in their own special way of celebrating.

"We're gonna break this down, Break this down, We're gonna rock the town, We're gonna rock the town~," Everyone then sang together again until they soon finished. "Everyone all around, Just be whoever like this, Stronger together like this, We reunited like this, We're gonna break this down, Come on we're gonna break it down, We're gonna rock the town, Everybody on the Isle, Gonna rock, Everyone all around, Just be whoever like this, Stronger together like this, We reunited like this, Bringing it, bringing it, Bri-bri-bringing it down~"

Mal soon saw something coming across the bridge. Some people from the Isle brought out a dragon model which looked quite familiar. Mal laughed to that as she seemed to love that. Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine, and Smee were shown on the other side before turning their backs, but Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky, and Squirmy soon ran up to their respective guardians, and they all seemed very happy to see each other. Even Lady Tremaine with Dizzy. And where Cherry, Forte, and Felicity were happy to see that. Simon gave a stoic nod.

* * *

"Carlos?" Jane spoke to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Carlos replied.

"I'm actually really nervous to meet your mom." Jane admitted to him.

"_You're_ nervous?" Dude asked as he came between them. "His mom is Cruella deVil! I'm petrified."

"Wait until she hears I'm wanting to be a vet." Carlos said.

"What do you say you and me go exploring?" Jay offered to Gil excitedly. "I'll do a gap year. Jungles or icebergs?"

"Both?" Gil suggested.

"Yeah. Chest bump!" Jay beamed before they did just that.

"I sense your boyfriend is having his own bromance moment." Felicity smirked to Lonnie.

"Oh, boy." Lonnie rolled her eyes playfully.

Felicity simply playfully looked innocent. Uma and Evie laughed as they danced together with Octi and Meowsic.

"You know what?" Uma smiled to Evie. "Mal came through."

"She always does." Evie smiled back.

Harry soon came up behind Uma and Evie hopefully before saying, "So, she's definitely taken?"

"Definitely." Evie replied.

"So is Evie." Doug then added firmly.

"And so is Uma." Victor added.

Audrey soon came by, greeting Harry. Harry looked hopeful to her before they soon went to dance together.

* * *

"Am _I_ invited to the wedding?" Hades smirked as he soon appeared.

_'Wonder how Ben will react?'_ Herkie thought to himself.

Hebe bit her lip as she stood with her brother.

"Hi, Dad. Uh..." Ben stammered nervously to Hades.

Mal beamed and came up to her father to hug him before going back to Ben, giving him a hug then. Ben hugged Mal back before looking nervous as Hades gave him a warning look since he was acting like a real father this time.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Hades soon told Ben with a small smile.

"Welcome to Auradon!" Ben beamed, slapping Hades on the back which earned him another look which made him smile nervously.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone soon continued to party for a while until it soon wound down a bit as Chip rode his car over and honked the horn for Felicity as he came out to her as Felicity now had to say goodbye to Auradon. And which everyone knows goodbyes were always hard. The goodbye began to remind Cherry of when she, Atticus, Dipper and Mabel had to say goodbye to Gravity Falls after the craziest summer of their lives.

"I now officially declare you a VK," Mal smiled to Felicity before looking playful. "Say hello to angst and being rotten to the core forever."

"One of us! One of us!" Jay and Carlos added.

"You guys." Felicity giggled from that a bit.

_'Boy, this sure brings back memories.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"So, how do you feel?" Doug smiled.

"Same-y, but different-y." Felicity smiled back.

"I got you and Chip some presents," Audrey said, bringing in a bag of gifts. "I hope you like them, I nearly broke a nail wrapping them. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather say I need to take a break from using magic for a while."

"Fair enough, Audrey." Felicity smiled as she accepted the gifts and Chip put them in the trunk of his car.

"Have a safe trip." Liepard told Mismagius, Bulbasaur, and Spinarak.

"It's sure to be an adventure," Bulbasaur replied. "You be a good Pokemon for Audrey now."

"I shall." Liepard smiled to them.

"You're gonna be great in battles for sure," Mismagius chuckled weakly. "I think I'm gonna have to rest for a while in my PokeBall though."

"Do you really have to go?" Evie soon asked Felicity. "There's still so much we haven't done together."

"My time here is over, Evie," Felicity replied. "It's time to grow up."

"But not too much." Chip joked a little.

"Right." Felicity nodded with a smile.

"I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things!" Jay cried out before punching himself. "Cut. It. Out. Heart!"

"Jay, Felicity is your friend," Lonnie giggled. "It's alright to feel this way."

"Hmm... Okay then..." Jay then relaxed a bit with a smile to her.

"Thank you guys for being my friends," Felicity beamed as she hugged the Descendants. "And Mother, thank you for wearing my goodbye sweater I made for you in Remedial Goodness when we made gifts for our parents."

"Ah, it's cold out, I had to." Cherry replied.

"Seriously?" Forte asked.

Cherry faced him with a deep scowl, making him feel nervous then. Felicity laughed a little to that before hugging her mother as she felt touched of her wearing the sweater.

"Hey, you mean a lot to us, Flick." Carlos said as he soon came to his best friend.

"You too." Felicity smiled.

"Here, have this," Carlos said, giving her a letter. "Read it the next time you miss Auradon."

Felicity smiled, knowing that she would read it once she and Chip left Auradon. Dude soon pulled onto Felicity's skirt to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry, Dude, but I should go," Felicity said. "I promise to visit... Once I find a way to keep in touch."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sophie said as she soon appeared with a locked box before opening it to show red necklaces shaped like apples with a golden D printed on them. "Because Yen Sid made these. You can use these to meet up in times of emergency or if you just want to see each other again, kind of like communicators, or..."

"Or the Loonatics bracelets from Acmetropolis." Felicity smiled as she accepted one for herself.

"Exactly." Sophie nodded.

Everyone soon took their own necklaces and put them on as they then glowed.

"Also makes me think of the old Equestrian medallions." Cherry commented.

Simon soon let out a cough.

"Simon, will you miss me too?" Felicity asked.

"Ahem..." Simon cleared his throat before he began to speak which was the Descendants' first time hearing him say anything, though he seemed to have emotional tears in his eyes as he looked to his older sister. "Felicity... I usually view you as a nuisance, and I'd be glad to be rid of you, but... Have a safe travel, and congratulations to you and Chip and your finished adventures in Auradon."

"I'll miss you too, Simon." Felicity said before hugging him.

Simon soon hugged Felicity right back. Felicity gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Now go... Get..." Simon said softly as he stood beside Gabrielle.

Gabrielle soon brought out a rose for Felicity made out of ice that she made for her best friend.

Felicity smiled, hugging from that as she accepted the ice rose as she soon went to get into the car with Chip as they decided to visit Atticus, Mo, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to announce their engagement as well as begin their new adventures together before they would get married and settle down.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" Chip smiled.

"Nope," Felicity smiled back. "Let's do it."

They soon began to ride away from Auradon and everyone ran by, waving goodbye on the way.

* * *

"If you've ever traveled around the world in your life, you've probably ran into a place known as the Auradon Kingdom." Felicity's voice soon narrated.

Sophie was shown to be moving into the dorms of Auradon Prep before running up to Gil and gave him a kiss as she seemed to like him a lot. Luckily, Gil seemed to like her a lot as well.

"It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it," Felicity's voice continued to narrate as she and Chip were riding off together. "Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait."

"Goodbye, Mal!" Felicity called out the window.

"Goodbye, Felicity!" Mal called back.

"Goodbye, Evie!" Felicity then called out.

"Goodbye, Felicity!" Evie called back.

"Goodbye, Jay!" Felicity called out.

"See ya, Flick!" Jay called back.

Felicity sniffled a bit. "And I think I'll miss you most of all, Carlos!"

"I'll miss you too!" Carlos called out.

Felicity wiped her eyes as her best friends were soon coming out of view as she and Chip were leaving Auradon.

* * *

Eventually, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos met up with Honchkrow, Meowsic, Chatot, and Dude as they looked at the bridge to the Isle of the Lost which was now accessible to everybody.

"Do you ever miss them?" Evie asked.

"Yeah." Jay nodded.

"Do you think they miss us?" Mal asked.

The others let out small chuckles to that.

"Yeah. Of course." Carlos then said.

"'Cuz we're rotten." Mal began, putting her fist out.

"To the core." The other three added, joining her.

They all soon began to laugh together. Eileen smiled to that before she soon gasped and ran over as she reunited with her parents, Taran and Princess Eilonwy which made Herkie very happy for her as the VKs went to have their own family reunions.

"Hey, last one over the bridge..." Carlos started.

"Is a rotten apple!" The others finished before running off.

Carlos laughed as he then went to join them to visit their parents in the Isle.

"Take a trip. Find it," Felicity's narration continued. "It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting."

* * *

As Chip drove for a while, Felicity soon took out her letter which said **_"TO: FELICITY"_** on it before she opened it. Felicity then unfolded the paper to see their necklace logo in the corner that said **_"See you real soon!"_** with everyone she had met in Auradon and the Isle, even King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Sora, Kairi, and Kaito had signed it which made her smile brightly, but also tearfully as she and Chip went to begin a new adventure together.

The End

* * *

**Dedicated to loving memory to Cameron Boyce AKA Carlos deVil and Russi Taylor, the best voice of Minnie Mouse in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for this fandom. I'm sad to see it go, but it was a very nice ride throughout, especially since I didn't think I'd like Descendants when I first heard about it, but it sounded like a great adventure series for Felicity. Thank you all for reading and reviewing on whoever did, not to mention commenting, bookmarking or favoriting, depending on where you read this story. Not to mention a great big thank you for Walt Disney, because without him, probably none of this story would be possible, let alone Descendants, Mickey & Minnie Mouse, and even Kingdom Hearts even if he was unable to live to see the latter two. PerkyGoth14, out. **


End file.
